Child of War
by ALICExRxH
Summary: ORIGINAL STORY BUT IN CHAPTERS...this is my story of someone who was never seen or known before, she is tied between two hearts and what is right and what she wants...set in the episodes..."utopia" "sound of drums" and "last of the timelords"
1. My World

_**Part One**_

Chapter 1: My world

When Hally woke she saw that she was down the wrong side of the bed, weird she'd gone to sleep on the right side, how did she get from one end to the other, she'd basically flipped herself from the pillow end to the end were you usually put your feet. Funny. Well not really, but you know.

Hally was different she wasn't like all the other 19 year olds, she wasn't even fully human, and to make matters worse she wasn't even 19...try 357, and still looking great!

Hally had longish brown hair which had a wild style of it's own, and was pretty tall for her age.

Her eyes gave it away though, a deep purple colour that Hally had to pretend were contacts.

Annoyingly Hally's eyes changed colour depending on her mood but always still a purple.

Angry they were deep dark purple.

Scared, lilac.

Calm, her normal indigo.

Happy, violet.

Sad totally out, turquoise.

Ok I lied they aren't all purple.

So, Hally got up and went down the stairs, then she remembered her dream, it wasn't the nicest of dreams so maybe that's how she ended up the wrong way, but how do you flip yourself over as well. She decided to forget it.

Hally usually had odd dreams like that it's sort of the way of the Time Lords.

So she got down stairs and made breakfast as we all do in the world. Her foster mum came down greeted her with the usual grunt, which Hally knew meant "don't ask me anything I don't do mornings."

Chloe (her foster mother) may seem not the nicest of people by this little bit of information, but really she's pretty nice but like I said she doesn't do mornings.

Hally finished her breakfast, grunted back and skulked back up the stairs, wishing school was not in 10 minutes time.

Quickly getting ready, as so not to miss the bus, she dressed her self in her usual scruffy way.

Top un-tucked, socks inside out, shoe laces untied, hair not really brushed, and tie not on. She ran down the stairs and grabbed her bag rushed out and for once actually caught the bus.

She sort of tidied herself up a bit on the bus and made herself look a bit better.

Ok go to school, do boring lessons, eat, more lessons, home, sleep.

Hally repeated that over and over in her head until she finally got to school.

"Ok here we go with the lessons!"

English was rubbish.

P.E was stupid.

Science was boring.

And geography… I'll explain.

Hally had just entered the classroom and someone was already leaving.

Well this is going to be good I haven't even started and someone's left already.

The lesson started.

The teacher was talking about Roman times and how they were so fascinating, Hally just yawned.

What was that?

A small vibration took Hally's attention, to small for anyone else to notice.

The teacher kept rambling on.

Boom

The vibration was coming closer but still only about 10 miles off. She could still feel it, but no-one else could, another thing about being Time Lord.

BOom

Now it was becoming a tiny little noise in the back ground like someone's MP3, you can still hear it but you have to listen really closely.

BOOm, now some of the kids were turning round.

"What's that miss?" someone asked,

" Oh, I'm sure it's nothing, now please listen!"

BOOM, no, now people were starting to question it with quizzical looks and scared expressions. Some ran out the class room to look out the window, others were plain stupid and hid under tables.

"Now kids please stay in your seats".

Hally went out the classroom and into the corridor.

BOOM!, the vibrations hit Hally straight in the stomach, she curled over in pain, people were looking at her, no-one else was effected, but they weren't Time Lords.

Hally managed to stand, and then she started to run, the Boom's were coming and every time they did she had to stop to shield herself, she ran and ran all the way back to Recall Street she rushed into her house.

**BOOM!**

Hally fell to the ground, and quickly shielded herself, she could feel herself boiling up and she knew that her shield couldn't last forever under such a strong force. Her shield was about to break under the pressure. Hot white pain was pushing it's way through her shield, Hally could feel the presence of another creature, something not from this world, she could feel it pushing down onto her trying to squash her against the cold hard floor beneath. Hally reached out into the heart of the creature and felt it's centre, she used the last remnant of her energy to blow out the life of the creature, Hally's shield broke down the creature plunged down on top of her,

When everything stopped. There was a moan, Hally' s moan. She got up, there was dust, no sign of any creature. She cleared the dust with a flick of her hand. And looked around, where she was standing there was nothingness, just a blackened street, was she dead? In a nightmare? This was no nightmare and she knew it… She turned back her mother was scissored to the ground. She had to look away from the blackened body, she took in the ruining street, there was nothing left of what was once her house or her street. From what Hally could see the damage went on for miles, the whole of East London perhaps, probably the whole of London if Hally had not stopped it. Yet again Hally was alone, lost and alone, in the face of death.


	2. My Luck

Chapter 2: My Luck

When the black SUV parked on her street Hally hardly noticed it, she was sat on the curb by what was her house, memories of blue lights filling the sky, screams, guns, explosives everywhere and then the peace of a TARDIS, and black. She felt tears trickling down her face.

Someone was placing their hand on her shoulder she could feel it sliding across her school uniform. It was like the person didn't want to touch too much, just in case.

"What's your name?" The stranger said, a women Hally thought.

"Hally, you?" She answered her voice seeming croaky at first.

"Gwen."

"Come with me," The stranger said, and she helped Hally off the curb and they started to walk up and down the street. Talking.

"Were you here at the time of the…" Gwen trailed off not knowing what to call it.

"The…umm, explosion?."

"I guess you could call it an explosion for now." "How far away were you, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, I was stood on my drive and everything suddenly happened, it was so fast I hardly had time to…"

But Gwen was already speeding her away, concern on her face, back towards the SUV.

Hally just followed.

"Are you sure you were on the drive?"

Hally just nodded.

Gwen took her round the back of the car where a tall man, with piercing blue eyes, brown hair and what looked like a World War 2 coat, stood waiting.

He stared at her as Gwen explained, and Hally didn't like the look in his eyes, it was of order, but of understanding, he had a harsh look about his face, as if he was not afraid to do anything, but to get the right outcome.

He was much more.

Hally looked away and onto the street, she hardly heard him as he explained what should be done with her, she didn't care.

She had lost another home.

Another one!

Suddenly the man called over two men and a woman and told them to get into the car.

"We're going!" He said.

Gwen got in the car and so did the rest of them. The man grabbed Hally's Wrist.

It hurt.

He pulled her inside the back of the SUV; she fell onto the floor and had to steady herself as the car suddenly drove of.

She felt as if she was being kidnapped, that's exactly how everyone was acting.

The man was staring at her.

Hally stared back defiantly.

Lucky for her it was quite dark in the van so the man didn't notice Hally's eyes change from turquoise, to a deep purple.

"Jack" He said.

"Hally" She said.

" Who are you?" Hally asked, malice in her eyes.

" Torchwood, were taking you somewhere safe."

"Where might that be?" Hally laughed.

"It's a..." He coughed, " Umm, it's a hostel." He said quite quietly, expecting Hally to object.

" Been in one before." She said much to his surprise.

" How is that safe?"

He sighed.

" But you can never leave this hostel, it's for people who have been… lets say who have_ had_ a troubling time." He explained, yet again looking quite wary, you could tell he'd done this many times.

" No, you mean people like me, who have had contact with al…" She stopped mid sentence realising he was looking at her really suspiciously, and she realised she wasn't supposed to know about aliens and stuff like that.

Gladly, Hally felt the car stop and someone come to open the back door, she rushed out and took a look around her at her new home.

It looked just like a normal hostel, apart from the fact it was in the middle of no-where.

Jack grabbed her wrist again and pulled/dragged her up to the house.

Jack really expected her to run away.

Why should she bother.

He opened the door and what looked like a nurse came up to them.

" Name?" She asked Jack but indicated at Hally.

" Hally" Jack told the women.

She wrote that down.

" Age?"

" Ummmm?" Jack looked at Hally

" Three hundred and fifty…" " I mean 20" She corrected.

She wrote that down to.

Jack looked at her suspiciously.

"State?"

Jack whispered something in the women's ear, that Hally never got to find out.

The women grabbed Hally on the other wrist and whisked her away into the house.

Hally looked back Jack and Gwen were gone.

Hally looked around, the women had left her In an office, she sat down.

The nurse came back in.

" Ok, I've sorted out your room. Jack never gives us any warning so we just have to rush something together." She explained.

" Why can't I leave?" Hally asked.

" Memories, safety, and all that, you'll understand."

" But I don't!"

" Well I can't help you there".

The nurse took Hally to her room, it was the one at the end of the corridor, small and simple but quite pleasant.

The women left her, and Hally realised she had no stuff, this was all she had.

Then she noticed the camera.

Staring right at her.

Hally walked to her bed the camera followed.

Hally cursed, they were watching everything she did.

Hally came out of her room and into the girls next to her.

The camera followed until it could no more.

But the camera's in the corridor took care of that.

When the girl on the bed saw her she smiled.

"Hello, my names Katie, what's yours ?" She smiled politely.

"Hally, Katie do you mind if I call you Kate?"

" Not at all, I don't mind what you call me as long as it suits you."

" Ok Kate, are there camera's everywhere in this place?"

" Yes I think so , apart from in the basement but no one goes down there anyway." Kate explained.

" So what did you see?" Kate's eyes widened with excitement.

" What do you mean?" Hally looked at her puzzled.

" Well you must have seen something or done something, other wise you wouldn't have ended up in here."

" Oh! Right, well my whole street got blown apart by something and I was standing right in the middle of it and I survived so, apparently because I'm still alive it's a bad thing, so they chuck me in here."

Kate laughed, " Well with me, me and a two friends went into this basement, we had heard the teachers at school talking about how something strange had happened down there. I was like 15 so we wanted to know more, we went down there and there was this thing, it was all hunched up in the corner, one of my friends went over to touch it, before she got to it, it whipped round and faced her, it had these bright green eyes, then suddenly she was gone. There was nothing left, she had just vanished. Then of course _Jack and the team _came rushing in and pulled us out. Now we both live here, have done for 6 years, gets a bit tiresome really. Sometimes I sit on my bed at night and think. What would my life be like if I hadn't gone down there? Where is my friend who vanished? But then I realise it's best not to think about it, and I go to sleep."

Kate ended her story abruptly, her eyes were shining with tears.

So Hally sat with Kate and they talked. And everything was fine.

No.

Not really

Well not at all.

The building was just like any hostel just a bit weird.

Dinner was the same

Bed time was the same.

Although Hally only slept once every 3 days.

Because she was a Time Lord.


	3. Life being dull

Chapter 3: Life being dull

It had been 3 months since Hally had met Katie.

Nothing much had happened.

Apart from school, which was just taught by one of the nurses.

And the secret organisation Hally had put together.

It was a boring afternoon and Hally, Kate, John, Ross and Becky were sat in the lounge, a small room with a TV, clock, and plain walls. Hally was watching the time waiting for half four.

Half four came slowly and suddenly Hally got up faced the camera and shouted " Look over there!".

The camera being automatic, swivelled it self around to look where Hally was pointing, while the kids in the room legged it.

Hally got out a walkie talkie.

" Go, Go, Go!" she shouted down it.

Although she could not see them yet a row of kids passed on this message and all distracted cameras so they were looking as far away from the running kids as possible .

Hally ran over to a door and legged it inside 16 kids followed, but one stayed outside the room as a look out.

When every one was settled Hally looked around the room.

There was Kate, John, Ross, Becky, Sam, Laura, Jack, Tyler, Jenny, Rose, Lily, Catherine, Josh, Sophie, Hally and the girl out side who's name was Janie.

They were in the basement, there were no cameras down there and the kids could have a proper chat without adults prying in.

It was dark and not the nicest of places but most of the kids had seen scarier things than a basement so they were fine.

They discussed things like, what to do with the antiseptically made food. Food which had a load of medicine in it so they didn't catch anything.

They told each other about how they had ended up here in the first place. One girl had been adopted by aliens who had pretended to be her parents, this was until Torchwood had busted in and murdered them. She had broken down in shock and pleaded to them to believe that she wasn't one as well.

But most of all they discussed Torchwood.

They told each other about Jack and his gang. Hally loved this bit because she always felt as if she could rely on the kids to tell her stuff she didn't know, and could use in the future. Based in Cardiff, not connected to Torchwood1 and has five members.

Captain Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, and the tea boy, something Jones?

Most of the kids were scared of Jack because of the way he looked at them but Hally knew better, he was just some random man with an attitude. Simple.

After the meeting, Hally sent the message up to Janie and she distracted the cameras whilst the kids ran back into the lounge and carried on watching TV.

Hally updated Janie about the meeting then went up to her room.

Hally's new bedroom wasn't as good as her old one because this one hardly has anything in it, all there was, was a bed, desk, wardrobe, window, chest of draws and just a load of random stuff on top like clothes, lamp, stuff like that.

She flopped herself down onto the bed and just lay there listening to the TV that was on downstairs.

Hally thought about what would happen when she got older, where would she go? Who really were Torchwood? What would happen if Torchwood ever found out she was Time Lord? What it would be like to work in Torchwood? Were there any more Time Lords? Which ones?

All of these questions were answered.

But not yet.

Then Hally went over to the desk pulled out some sheets of paper and took a look at them.

Plans of the house, she was using them to try and find a way out.

Tomorrow she thought to herself.

The next day Hally woke with a sick feeling in her stomach. Today was either going to go really well or really badly.

She had breakfast as normal( if you called it breakfast)(Hally certainly didn't).

Spent about half the day watching TV. And at 2:00pm she decided it was time.

She went up to her room.

She knew that smashing the window would trigger the alarm, but it was worth a go.

She grabbed hold of lamp and was about o bring it down onto the window when she noticed a black SUV park outside the drive.

" Not now!" She said to herself.

Jack got out the car followed by his crew.

And Hally took her chance.

The alarms instantly went off but Hally had already jumped out the window and was running down the road.

Jack came running out of the house and spotted her but Hally was already round the corner.

" She can run fast!" Gwen exclaimed surprised.

That was probably because Hally was Time Lord.

They usually can run faster than humans.

Not to mention the extra energy Hally had because she was half human half time lord…definitely came in handy, not that there was very much of it at the moment.

Jack got in the car and started the engine.

Hally heard the engine start and ran even faster, she wasn't going to let them catch her!

Jack called for back up.

20 men on the other side of Cardiff started to drive.

Jack was catching up and she could almost imagine feeling his hand reaching out to her shoulder and pulling her back. But she kept running. The uneven path slowing her down.

20 men were round the corner and Hally didn't know.

Jack was shouting but Hally blocked him out.

She spotted the car the men were driving in and thought nothing of it.

That was before she saw the Torchwood logo on the door.

Hally stared.

NO, she thought. She was going to get away. But she was starting to get tired. The cold rush of the wind blurring her eyesight.

Jack stopped the engine and got out the car he started running to.

As did the rest of the men coming from the opposite side.

Hally found herself facing 20 men all holding guns and looking not particularly nice. Each had no expression on their faces.

She turned round, there was only Jack.

She decided to take Jack rather than 20 men.

So she ran towards Jack.

She tried to avoid him.

Ducking his arms and swerving over his out stretched leg.

She swept passed Jack and carried on running.

She may have been running back to the house but that was better than 20 armed men!

Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm and twist.

She screamed and fell to the floor.

Hally cradled her arm, it felt as if it was on fire, Hally hadn't known so much pain in one place. Jack knelt down beside her. She looked into his eyes, she expected to see anger.

But what she saw was not anger he looked sympathetic.

He looked sorry for her.

" I know that no-one wants to spend the rest of their lives locked away but for some people there isn't a choice."

" There's always a choice!" Hally said biting back tears.

2 of the men came over to Hally and helped her up, they didn't look at her at all.

Maybe Hally had been wrong about Jack.

Hally was kept in a room for a couple of days while they repaired her window but when she did get back in there she saw the bars.

Over the window and across the door, as she entered the room she heard the lock click as someone locked the door.

Every day the nurses came to check on Hally to make sure she was still there and to check on her broken arm.

Followed by a very surprised nurse Hally's arm was absolutely fine in only 2 weeks. Shortly after that she was allowed out of her room as the nurses no longer saw her as a threat.

Awkward questions were asked from the kids.

But Hally didn't mind and she answered them all. They were just kids.

There were no meetings though as the nurses were always on the look out.


	4. A nice visit from a Doctor

Chapter 4: A nice visit from a Doctor

Due to Hally's broken arm, Torchwood member Owen Harper was sent over to do a health check on all the kids.

As Hally read something like this on the message board outside the main office. Her heart sank.

She had two hearts.

They would find out.

And then what would happen.

Now Hally really knew what sick felt like.

She looked down the notice.

_Today's health check :_

_Ross 5:00_

_John 5:10_

_Katie 5:20_

_Becky 5:30_

_Janie 5:40_

_Hally 5: 50_

_Josh 6:00_

_Sam 6:10_

_Laura 6:20_

_Jack 6:30_

_Tyler 6:40_

_Jenny 6:50_

_Rose 7:00_

_Lily 7:10_

_Catherine 7:20_

_Sophie 7:30_

At 5:00 everyone was told to line up.

Hally was so nervous, she really needed to be sick and she could feel her face warming.

Becky came out and Hally knew it was nearly her turn.

10 minutes seemed like a decade. Hally finally stepped into the room.

Owen smiled at her and welcomed her to sit down, Hally looked away.

" First, were going to check your blood pressure."

He wrapped this black thing around her arm and it started to inflate, it felt funny like it was squeezing all the blood from her arm.

He next looked in Hally's ears, eyes and mouth.

He asked her questions whilst he did this, just general questions, Hally could see he was trying to avoid eye contact.

It was a good thing he did because Hally's eyes were lilac.

" All fine," He said as he reached into his pocket and brought out a stethoscope.

Hally breathed deeply, here we go , she thought.

He put on the stethoscope, and placed the cold metal thing on the left side of her chest. Hally could hear her two hearts beating.

He lifted it of that side and placed it on the other.

He frowned and did the process again.

He typed up something on the computer and pressed send, he then replaced his frown with another charming smile.

" Ok, next lets take a look at this arm of yours."

He took hold of arm and examined it.

He pressed and prodded at different places on her arm, asking her if it hurt. To his surprise it was all fine.

" Totally fixed in only two weeks" He muttered to himself, just loud enough for Hally not to hear, or so he thought.

" All seems fine, you've made a miraculous recovery, well done."

Hally quickly left the room.

Back at the Torchwood base ( The Hub) Owen Harper arrives back from, a medical check else where.

" You'll never guess what!" He came up to Jack and smiled.

" Our little friend, isn't what she turns out to be."

" Yer, she's an amazing runner that's all we need to know." Jack said.

" No, I'm being serious, today during the health check, she looked petrified, and I know why."

" Why would anyone be scared of you?" Gwen asked sarcastically.

" It's not hard!" Ianto chipped in.

They started to laugh but it quickly ceased and stunned silence hit the room.

" She's got 2 hearts." He smiled at the surprise on everyone's face.

" That's it!" Jack ran over to the files cabinet and pulled out one of the files saying:

_Doctor_

He rushed through it until he came to one particular page and thrust it in front of Owen.

"Here, I wrote down notes on my friend the Doctor, just in case Torchwood came across him in the future."

_Can regenerate._

_Two hearts._

_Can repair themselves in a short amount of time._

_Can be very dangerous._

_Extremely clever._

_And very active._

_Run a lot!_

" These are the readings I picked up on this friend of mine and she has exactly the same… umm… _symptoms_." Jack explained

" Symptoms! You make it sound like a disease!" Ianto said.

" You have an Alien friend?" Owen asked.

" That's not the point, she's a Time Lord!"

" Yer, and that thing says she could be dangerous." Gwen exclaimed.

They all looked at each other.

" If we leave now we can get there by 1:00am." Ianto said.

Meanwhile Hally had just been getting ready for bed.

And as Jack got into the car Hally was asleep.


	5. A night time trip

Chapter 5: A night time trip

Hally awoke quickly but quietly, shadows were prancing about her room. She got up, lights were flashing outside, she opened her curtains.

A car was pulling up on the drive, Hally looked at her clock. It was 0:30 in the morning. Why had she woken up so early?

Hally wasn't thinking straight she was so tired, she heard someone knocking on the front door. She was confused. So she got back into bed and started to drift off.

Hally was just on the brink of sleep when she heard her door rush open.

Without thinking she quickly jumped out of bed and confronted the dark shadow. She heard the barrel of a gun click and she aimed a kick at what she thought was the shadows face.

The shadow buckled as her kick hit home, two more shadows entered the room.

Hally couldn't fight someone she couldn't see, she wasn't that good!

She could sense the two new shadows lunge towards her, she stealthily ducked out of the way and the shadow fell to the floor .

One of the shadows was still skulking towards her though.

But Hally had an idea, they didn't stand a chance.

Hally flipped, kicking the shadow in the chin.

From behind her someone aimed a grab at Hally's neck, Hally ducked and they rolled over her back landing sprawled on the floor. A women groaned.

The first shadow grabbed Hally's arm and whispered.

" Don't make me break this one too!"

Hally stopped.

Jack taking the moment got out a gun, pointed it at Hally's neck and shot.

Hally felt the pain as a needle stuck itself deep into her skin.

She started to feel faint, someone was keeping her steady.

Hally fell.

Someone caught her and gently placed her on the ground.

Everything went black.

Hally was woken by a strange noise. She didn't recognise it. It was like a slow, repetitive humming and every now and then a quick bump.

She sat up and looked around. She was sat in darkness. She felt hot and uncomfortable. Then there was a huge lurch and she fell forward and hit her head on a hard surface. She jumped up, clenching her fists. She could take anyone on. Even if she didn't know where the hell she was.

She was surprised to hear the sound of a car door opening and closing. From behind her, there was a click and a rumble and the one of the walls slid open. She found herself facing Gwen.

"Where am I?" asked Hally.

"At the HUB. We brought you here in the SUV." answered Gwen.

Then Jack appeared behind her. Hally jumped up, ready to run, but men in black surrounded the car.

"You're coming with us." He said in his harsh voice. Those words sounded so familiar. Hally didn't fight back, again, there was no point. She was in a daze as Gwen took her hand and led her into the HUB.

Hally found herself in an odd room. It was like a science lab, with a lot of computers and machines. Odd inventions surrounded her. As Gwen led her through the room, down a corridor, through a door and into a small room with table and chairs, Hally took in her surroundings.

Gwen pushed open the door, Hally took a look at the people inside. Jack was there, and Owen and two people Hally hadn't seen before.

But funnily enough one of them had a huge bruise on their chin, Hally stifled a laugh.

Gwen signalled to Hally to sit down and took the chair next to her.

"Welcome to the Hub" Jack said.

Gwen and the two strangers left leaving Hally, Jack and Owen.

"So, who really are you?" Jack asked looking deep into Hally's eyes.

" Yer, and what's with the eyes?" Owen asked.

" I'm still Hally, I checked last night, whenever last night was?"

" And the eyes are indigo, not purple, indigo, ok?…Well they are most of the time anyway, it really sort of depends…"

" Ok, indigo I get the pic!" Owen smiled.

" Ok, if you are Hally, then what are you?"

" I'm me, dur!"

" That's not helping." said Jack

" They never do!" Exclaimed Owen. " Whenever we have a simple alien we've caught doing something bad, it's always, _I'm a human_, and , _I don't know what you mean_, this meeting is worthless!"

" I wasn't doing anything wrong, it was you who decided to come and give me a little night trip, and if you hadn't noticed I didn't actually say I was human, I was just trying to be difficult. Hey and Time Lords are not simple!" Hally went red when she realised her mistake. " Shit!"

" I knew it, Time Lord just like I said!" Jack looked pleased but only for about a split second before he went back to his normal sinister self.

"Oh yes, and by the way…I'm half human half time lord…so not just Time Lord…so I'm pretty sure I get earth rights? Not really sure have to look that one up."

" Then what are you doing on earth?"

" I'm stuck here you dipstick, do you see any portable TARDIS around? No! I didn't think so."

" This really isn't going anywhere" Owen moaned.

" No, she's not helping!"

" Well maybe she's not helping because we destroyed her home, took her to some other one, dumped her there, kidnapped her and then expect her to do everything we say, I don't think so!" Gwen came into the room shouting at Jack.

" Owen, do you mind putting Hally in cell 1 while I have a little chat with Gwen!"

" My pleasure." Owen muttered, taking hold of Hally's arm and leading her away. Hally could hear Gwen and Jack arguing as she was led away. He took her down two flights of steps and into some dingy corridor with a load of glass walls on either side. Hally could see that he was eyeing her, one of his eyebrows cocked up, a slight smile on his face. She smiled mischievously, He shoved her inside the first one on the right and locked the door.


	6. And a bad foot

Chapter 6: And a bad foot

Hally looked around her cell, three of the walls were brick and one was glass. There was absolutely nothing else in the room.

Hally sat down on the hard, cold floor thinking to herself.

After about 10 minutes, Jack appeared at the glass door, Hally looked up but pretended to not see him.

Jack opened the door and stepped into the room, quickly relocking it so there was no chance of Hally making a run for it. Jack knelt down beside Hally and took a needle out of his pocket, Hally looked up at him.

Jack stuck the needle into Hally's arm.

Hally winced, Jack pulled the handle on the end of the needle and blood quickly filled up the tube. He removed the needle and walked away.

Locking the door.

" Owww!" Hally frowned at were Jack had been.

Hally got up and aimed a kick at thin air, she might as well practice seeing as she might be needing it.

After the kick she aimed a punch. She flipped and kicked. Flipped and kicked.

" Owww!" Hally cursed as she hit her foot against the glass. Hally spent about 10 minutes hopping around on one foot trying to ease the pain in her big toe.

She aimed a punch when she noticed the tiny crack in the glass where her foot had painfully hit it. She smiled, cocked her head to one side and she ran up to the glass jumped up and pushed her legs against it, flipping back and landing crouched on the floor watching as the glass shattered.

Hally climbed through the hole, no alarms sounded.

Hally rushed out of the corridor and started to run.

Jack walked back up to the centre of the hub holding Hally's blood in his hand.

Jack placed her blood in the testing tube and slid it into place. He pressed the control button and the tube disappeared from sight, after a couple of seconds the tube reappeared. Words appeared on the screen.

_Recipient 584 data below:_

_Name: Hally_

_DOB: 8-5-5045_

_Species: Time Lord/ Human_

_DNA match with recipient 121. Click _here_ to see results._

Jack clicked on the icon puzzled.

_Recipient 121 data below. _

_Name: Doctor _

_DOB: 12-7-4499_

_Species: Time Lord_

_DNA match with recipient 584. Click _here_ to see results._

" Oh my god!" Jack started to laugh.

Behind her Hally heard someone enter the corridor she had just left, she heard them curse, running footsteps started behind her.

Hally ran up the two flights of steps and stepped out into the centre of the HUB. Hally jumped over the railing and landed right by the strange women, she looked Japanese or it could have been Chinese, Hally kicked at the women and she doubled over. The door Hally had just come through opened and the man ran out, odd hairstyle, wearing a suit, bruise on chin. He rushed down the stairs and ran over to where Hally was standing. Hally took a lunge at his gun and released it from his pouch, once she had it in her hand she whacked him over the head and ran.

Hally rounded the corner and came face to face with a smiling Jack.

Realising the person he was confronting was supposed to be in a cell his smile quickly vanished and he lunged at her catching only her hair as she slipped past him.

Jack yanked on her hair and Hally fell back. He grabbed at her arms and forced them by her sides.

Hally grimaced expecting Jack to hurt her but he just let go and walked away.

Gwen rushed over to Hally. " It's ok, Jack knows you can be trusted, he said you can leave if you want." Gwen smiled at her and she escorted Hally towards the door. Confused but quite glad, what had made Jack change his mind so fast? Hally didn't care as long as she could get out of this stupid place she was fine!


	7. Homelessness

Chapter 7: Homelessness

It was pretty cold outside and Hally had to find shelter quickly. She walked down a path and noticed a church to her left and what looked like a community centre to her right. She took the centre, when she got in she warmed herself up and sat herself down in a corner, Hally didn't know how long she was sat there but it felt like a lifetime, she had nothing to do, and no-one around, at least at the home something was always happening.

Hally, surprisingly, drifted off to sleep.

When she woke Hally started to panic, she couldn't remember why she was here.

Then everything started to rush back, the home, Torchwood, Jack, and the Centre.

Hally came out of the centre and started walking into town. She was walking past a wooden gate when she saw a spurt of grey run across the fence and jump behind it scuttling off as Hally neared the fence.

Hally climbed over the gate and remembered she still had the mans gun. She got it out and pointed it in front of her, she was in what looked like a dump, there were piles of stuff everywhere. A rustling startled her and she whipped round, the rustling was coming from behind a pile she edged over to the pile and waited.

" Ok, on the count of three." She whispered to herself.

" 1, 2, 3!"

Hally jumped out from behind the pile and came face to face with…

Jack.

They were both pointing a gun in each others face.

" Thought you wanted to leave Cardiff?" Jack asked.

" Big city, with loads of alien activity, couldn't resist!" She smiled at him, the swirl of grey rushed off in the opposite direction and Hally and Jack raced after it.

" I need back up, this things a menace!" Jack shouted down a walkie talkie, Glancing at Hally.

Gwen, Ianto and Owen got into the SUV.

" Jack always ends up needing us, even though when we offer to help in the first place he just says he can manage." Gwen said.

" It's Jack, Gwen what do you expect!" Ianto started to laugh.

They arrived at the dump and got out the car, raising their guns.

" Ok, Ianto, take the back, Owen, take the fence, and I'll take the side gate."

Gwen rounded the site and jumped over the gate.

She stopped dead.

Hally and Jack were running side by side chasing this whirlpool of grey. Gwen saw Hally stop, she pulled out her gun and shot at the grey blur. Hally then ran over smiling to where Jack was crouched.

Hally rushed over to Jack and crouched by the now still grey blob of liquid.

" Helecopian mist maker. When ever it moves it's particles separate and place together where it stops, thankfully tranquilising it makes it stop." Hally said.

Jack looked impressed.

He looked Hally in the eyes.

" You know, I'll need help getting this thing back to the HUB?" He smiled.

" Is that the best you can do!" Hally laughed.

Jack looked at her, grinning through his eyes.

" Ok, I'll join your stupid Torchwood!" Hally stood up, " I need something to do anyway." It was Jack's turn to laugh.

Gwen ran over, along with Ianto and Owen.

Hally was helping Jack get the thing into the SUV.

Hally got herself into the car and the rest of the team followed.

" What made you change your mind?" Gwen asked , obviously pleased Hally was coming back.

" I was bored." Hally smiled.

Trust Hally to never give anyone a straight answer.

Hally got back to the HUB and met the women looking extremely surprised.

" Oh yer, and this is Tosh, the other guy in the car was Ianto and you know the rest of us." Gwen told her.

" Hey, I only thought you were bringing back one alien and I wasn't expecting Hally!" Tosh said smiling.

Hally walked over to examine what Tosh was doing, she had a map of the whole of Cardiff on her computer and a load of graphs which kept giving off little radiation spikes.

" Nice!" Hally exclaimed pressing every button she could see.

Tosh laughed, " Yer won't find something like that anywhere else in the world, I cold teach you how to use it someday."

Hally nodded enthusiastically.

" Up the stairs and second on the right!" Jack shouted to Hally.

" What about it!" She shouted back.

" Your room you idiot!"

" Well how was I supposed to know?"

" You weren't!"

" Right!"

Hally ran up the stairs and came to the second door.

She opened the door and stepped into her new room. It had white walls and a cream carpet, in the far corner there was a bed with a blue duvet cover, by it was a little bedside table and on top a lamp. On the other side of the room there was a big wardrobe, a desk, a bookcase, and some draws.

Hally flopped herself down onto the bed and smiled.

It had been a very odd day.

Jack suddenly entered the room.

" We'll have to get you some stuff, like more clothes, books, stuff like that but for now your fine."

Hally laughed.

" Oh and that, isn't yours." Jack lent over her and looked into her eyes, as he did so he reached down and took Ianto's gun from Hally's pocket.

Hally frowned. " Hey, I might need that!"

" Come on, lets get you your own." Jack led Hally away from the room and further down the corridor, he stopped at an odd looking door, and pulled out about 100 keys all on one ring, he picked one out and stuck it in the lock. The lock clicked and he led Hally inside, all around her Hally could see different sorts of equipment from guns to swords and daggers, different sorts of liquids lay in jars. Gathering dust on their shelves. Jack picked up a light looking gun which had three settings.

_Tranquilise, stun, shock. _He handed it to Hally to have a look.

" Good no killing," Hally smiled, stuffed the gun in her pocket and walked back down the corridor.

" Just like her dad." Jack smiled to himself and followed her back to the centre of the HUB.

" So now that your Torchwood staff, I think you should tell me some interesting facts about yourself." Jack smiled at Hally.

" Ok, but only if you tell me about you as well, whatever I want to know?"

" Hmmm, maybe, depends what you want to know."

" Ok, anyway about me, I suppose you only let me go because you found out that I was a Time lord/ human? well I don't have a second name, just Hally, which may I add can be quite a drawback, I mean you've got all these cool people like, _James Bond, Capt. Jack Harkness, Harry Potter_ and then there's me…Hally, really doesn't work! I'm 357 years old, my eyes change colour depending on what mood I'm in and…I don't like chips."

"Right, how come _Harry Potter _is on your list of cool people? And I didn't let you go because you're a Time lord it was for another reason, a reason you will never find out."

" Whatever, and me being half human and half time lord somehow implies me being able to do amazing things."

" What kind of amazing things?" Jack looked at Hally and smiled mischievously, Hally saw the look in his eye and nudged him with her elbow. She laughed and continued.

" Well you could say I have _magical powers_!" " Or something like that!" Jack smiled at her bemused. " And it also, for some crazy reason, means that I can't die! Ever. Nothing kills me, old age, explosions, silver bullets, stakes through the heart…" She laughed, " I'm indestructible!"

Jack turned to her surprised, then his face turned soft and sympathetic. " And how do _you _cope. Watching everyone you love die, having to just walk away?" Hally looked at him puzzled.

" You talk about it as if you can't die either?"

Jack sighed, " I can't" " Just like you I suppose, nothing killed me so far, bullets, javelin, falling off cliffs, HA you'd think we'd learn!" Hally looked at him and smiled. Jack looked down at this amazing girl, she was like him and yet so different in many ways, she was perfect, so beautiful, almost like someone had carved her out of marble, and yet through all her troubles she was still…happy. Jack caught Hally looking at him mirroring his gaze, he took her hand in his and gently squeezed it, she smiled up and him. At that moment Jack's vortex manipulator started to bleep.

" It can't be!" Jack started to run back the way they had come.

Hally turned round, what the hell was Jack doing, she had no choice Hally started to run down the corridor after him screaming his name.

" Jack, Jack! What the hell are you up to!"

" Hally, stay where you are, I'll be back!"

But Hally wasn't letting him get away, she'd had enough of people disappearing.

Hally ran back down the corridor, past the room with all the stuff, and through another door on her left, she spotted a door slam shut and followed.

" Hally? What? Where are you going?" Gwen shouted.

Hally looked back and gave Gwen that look, that look that showed that everything would be alright, and Gwen just stood there.


	8. TARDIS

Chapter 8: TARDIS

Hally rushed through the door and into broad daylight, she was right in the middle of Cardiff, she could see Jack running ahead, she was never going to catch him.

Hally stopped dead.

Fifty or so meters ahead of Jack stood, a TARDIS, the first one Hally had seen since the Time War, as Hally watched it was starting to take off. Hally was never going to catch it, the only remnant of her first home was disappearing as she watched.

She thought of Jack.

" Don't you dare leave me behind!"

Jack just had a swift look at Hally but carried on.

People were starting to look at Jack and Hally now, Hally saw puzzled expressions thrown at her. She felt like something at a circus, always being watched.

Then Hally remembered Jack's Vortex Manipulator, if she could just…

Hally closed her eyes and concentrated hard on the thing on Jack's wrist, she imagined it un-strapping itself and floating over to her. Hally opened her eyes.

The Manipulator floated in front of her, Hally smiled and reached out and grabbed it.

She locked the co-ordinates onto the TARDIS, wherever it went she went to!

She closed her eyes again, braced herself, and hit down hard on the button.

Hally started to feel dizzy, like she was spinning so fast she could almost be sick. Then Hally started to feel hot and sweaty, but the worst was still to come. Hally suddenly started to feel as if she was being squeezed but from the inside out. Any time now Hally knew she would burst ,everything was a blur and Hally felt so sick she couldn't think straight and, suddenly everything started to slow down, the spinning stopped as did the squeezing, Hally gave sigh of relief.

The cold hard floor smacked against Hally's face and she fell to the ground.

Hally lifted her head, it was dark, she got up and looked around her. Rocks were everywhere she couldn't see any stars. Where was she?

Hally turned around Jack was lying on the floor, looking dead.

Hally relaxed, he wouldn't be dead for long. The TARDIS stood by her. Hally reached out her hand and stroked the smooth wood.

" Doesn't exactly blend in but oh well." She felt like hugging the lump of wood.

Someone suddenly opened the front door, luckily Hally was round the back and so quickly hid out of sight.

Two people's foot steps emerged from the TARDIS.

" Oh My God!" A women's voice rang out above the silence.

Hally heard the rustling of clothes as the women knelt down beside Jack. No-one else moved.

" I can't get a pulse." She said

" Well don't just stand there! Help me!" The women sounded desperate.

" Look you've got that medical kit!" Someone bustled back inside the TARDIS.

" Hello again… Oh I'm so sorry." The mans voice sounded and she knew that they were the words of a Time Lord.

The women quickly rushed back out again.

" Move out the way." There was silence as the women examined Jack.

" Talk about end of the universe that coat looks more like World War Two."

" I think he came with us, looks like he clung to the outside of the TARDIS that's so like him." The male voice sounded again.

" You mean you know him?"

" A friend of mine, used to travel with me."

" I'm sorry Doctor but he's dead."

A gasping sound suddenly sounded in the air.

The women screamed.

Jacks voice was loud against the new silence as the women stared at Jack.

" Well hello, Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?"

" Martha Jones."

" Nice to meet you Martha Jones."

" Oh don't start!" the Doctor complained.

" Doctor."

" Captain."

_Doctor !_

Hally was frozen to the spot as Jack, the Doctor and the women walked away.

He was the Doctor!

Her dad!

Hally felt herself shaking.

No, she thought to herself, they're all dead, he can't be the only one left that would be crazy!

Hally felt tears rising in her throat, they streaked down her face. And she grinned.

She didn't realise it but her face was streaked with cold tears.

In the distance there were cries and shouts. So Hally started to run, she could hardly see, tears were staining her cheeks.

She made out a group of people looking not particularly nice, they were chasing three men and the women.

Hally decided to follow the bazaar looking group.

She wiped away the tears, these human looking creatures had surrounded Jack, The Doctor, the women and another man.

The creatures had human faces and bodies but they had horrible piercings and old looking clothes, they looked starving.

Hally hid behind one of them. They didn't notice her as they were to busy looking at the meal in front of them.

Jack shot his gun into the air, and they backed off.

The group in the middle started to run, and Hally followed she wasn't going to let them out of her sight.

Before her Hally could see the people in front crash into the silo gates, the humans were closing in on them suddenly the gates opened and the group rushed inside leaving Hally out of the protective silo .

Thanks, she thought.


	9. How helpful is chocolate?

Chapter 9: How helpful is chocolate?

Hally closed her eyes again. She imagined herself being lifted off the floor, but no-one could see her and as she drifted silently and unseen over the silo gate she smiled. Hally lowered herself to the ground and started to run. When she caught up with the group, The Doctor was already chatting away to the women.

Hally slipped by Jack and started to slip his Manipulator back into his pocket, when he suddenly grabbed her hand, spun round and confronted her.

He frowned.

" What are you doing here?" Quickly taking a glance over at the Doctor to make sure he hadn't seen.

" So when were you gunna tell me?" Hally asked lifting one eyebrow , eyeing Jack carefully.

" About what?"

" Him!"

" Who?"

" The Doctor!"

" What about him?"

" Don't ask stupid questions."

" I'm not!"

" Oh maybe the fact that he's my dad!"

" I didn't know!"

" Urrhh, cough cough. No cause you didn't!"

" Ok, but it was on a need to know basis."

" Ha , I'm the last female Time Lord, he's my dad, and that's not counted as a need to know basis!"

Hally and Jack walked the rest of the way in silence. Hally managing to slip the Manipulator back into Jack's pocket.

They walked through the doors of the silo and out of the cold air from outside, The Doctor was chatting to a man and finally a small boy.

Hally needed to follow them without them suspecting anything.

Hally had an idea. She went over to the little boy and whispered in his ear.

" I'm your older sister right, I want you to pretend that I'm your older sister."

" And what's in it for me?" The boy whispered back.

Hally reached into her pocket and took out a galaxy bar.

" Do you know what chocolate is?" She asked him.

The boy's eyes widened and he nodded, Hally handed over the bar and said.

" Hally, older sister, ok?"

" Creet, ok big sis!"

Hally smiled and started to follow Creet and the rest of the group as they were already being spurred away and bustled down a small cramped looking corridor. To her left and right humans, mostly sat down, stared at her, she must have looked so odd, with everyone around her in dirty clothing all starving, and she was in fresh stuff, and wasn't hungry at all.

At the front of the group Creet was shouting someone's name, Hally saw a women rush over and hug the unknown man.

Suddenly an elderly man rushed past Hally and confronted The Doctor and Jack.

" Which one of you is the Doctor?" He said, his eyes darting left and right.

" Ummm, me." The Doctor waved his hand in indication and the older man grabbed his hand and rushed back down the corridor. " Good, Good!"

" Doctor!" The women shouted, " Where are you going?"

" No idea, but it's good apparently.

Hally looked at Creet, he could see she needed a reason to follow them.

" My sister will be your guide, she'll just help you get around."

Hally chucked another bar of chocolate at him and Creet rushed off.

Hally just followed Jack and the women.

" Hi, I'm Martha, who are you?" The women addressed Hally smiling.

Hally liked this women instantly and replied.

" Hally."

" So Hally were you born here or do you remember coming to the silo?" That was Jack, Hally frowned at him in annoyance, trust Jack to make things difficult.

" I don't really remember, sorry." Jack chuckled at Hally's sarcastic voice.

As they walked down a couple of corridors, trying to follow the ever speeding away Doctor, they saw a lot of the humans just sitting there, it was like a packed full airport, only much bigger.

They started to break into a run now, and they came to a door, Jack presses the button and the door swiftly opened, they stepped inside.

It was quite a big room, full of wires and cables, the Doctor was on one side of the room examining a complicated wiring mechanism.

Jack and Martha had instantly taken to the other side of the room, which no-doubly had chairs. Jack was talking to a strange looking alien whose' name turned out to be Chantho. She was blue and had what looked like pincers around her chin.

Hally wasn't that lazy and so decided to take the chance that the Doctor wouldn't recognise her and take a look at what he was up to.

Hally walked over to where the Doctor and the man were standing.

" Oh, hello I'm the Doctor, and this is Professor Yana, and you would be?"

" Hally." Hally said in a bored tone, she'd had enough of telling everyone her name.

" Good, lovely name, beautiful in fact! You know I used to have a daughter named that, gorgeous name," the Doctor trailed off as Yana re-caught his attention.

" You don't say." Hally said under her breath.

Yana was an old man he had bright blue eyes white hair and he had that glint in his eye that shows you that whoever your looking at is a very interesting person.

" If only we could get the footprint to harmonise then the rocket could work."

" So Doctor can you get it started?" Yana was looking at the Doctor desperately, Hally felt sorry for the man and wished that there was something she could do.

" I'm sorry but I've never seen a circuit like this before, it's way beyond me." The Doctor looked around him hoping an answer would just pop out of the air.

Luckily for him it did, well sort of.

Hally spotted the Doctor toying with a sonic screwdriver, and her eyes brightened.

" Well!" Hally said grabbing the screwdriver out of the Doctors hands, "A boost reversal circuit must be a circuit that reverses a boost so I wonder what would happen if I did this!" Hally pressed the button on the sonic. A blue light came on and it started buzzing. She grabbed hold of the switch and pulled the lever.

Lights all over the room lit up and the whirring of machinery could be heard over the laughing of Professor Yana.

" Genius, thank you so much!" Yana came over and hugged Hally.

Hally smiled. Well that was until she saw the Doctor's face, he grabbed his sonic out of Hally's hand and stuffed it in his pocket, looking at her with his eyebrow raised.

Hally smiled sweetly.

" Dad was a bit of a techno geek." She explained, biting her lip slightly. Hally half walked half skipped her way innocently back over to Jack and Martha.

The Doctor stood there watching her not entirely convinced.


	10. Ooops!

Chapter 10: Ooops!

As Hally approached him, she could tell Jack was going to say something, he just had that look in his eye that told Hally that he was about to criticize her.

" So how did you get out of that one?" He whispered.

Hally knew it!

" Oh shut up you big bully!" She said slapping his shoulder.

Jack laughed, and the Doctor turned round to look at him, clearly thinking something over in his mind.

But he wasn't looking at Jack his eyes were set on Hally, his gaze made Hally start to feel uneasy, she felt like she was a goldfish in a tank.

The Doctor walked over breath poised.

" Hally, what's 7243 times 89563?"

Hally looked at him puzzled.

" Go on just see if you can work it out."

" Ummm, 6487'04809. I think?"

" Hummm, yes…"

The Doctor frowned.

" Ok how many species of animal are there on earth?"

" Round about 94.582 million." Hally frowned, confused.

The Doctor looked impressed and nodded.

" Ok, big question now, What is the centre planet from the Constellation of Kasterborous?"

Hally was about to answer, when it hit her, he was trying to find out who she was.

" Umm, sorry I have no idea, I've never heard of such a place."

" Oh, ok," the Doctor looked disappointed but also relieved.

Jack smiled at Hally and Hally smiled back.

The Doctor moved on.

" That was close." Jack said

" Yer I know." She laughed quietly. " I'm not very good at keeping my identity hidden, I'd be a rubbish spy."

"Hey but don't forget all those _amazing _things you can do!" Jack grinned mischievously at her.

"Oh! Shut up."

Martha came over and joined in the conversation.

" So Jack how did you know the Doctor was here?"

" Well I had this!" Jack unzipped his backpack and took out a hand in a small tank.

" And that is, what exactly?" Hally asked.

" My hand!" The Doctor rushed over taking the tank and looking at it from all angles.

" What do you mean that's your hand you've got both your hands I can see them." Martha said not taking her eyes off the hand.

" I lost it in a sword fight on Christmas day." the Doctor wasn't obviously bothered by the sickening look on Martha's face.

" What and you just grew a new one?"

" Yer!"

Yana came over along with Chantho.

" Chan You are most odd Tho!" Chantho said laughing.

" Yes Doctor this is my good friend Chantho." Yana said. " What exactly are you? I mean you say you grew another hand."

" I'm a Time Lord, the last of."

Jack stifled a laugh

" Chan, it is said I am the last of my kind, we lived in the conglomeration a couple of miles from here Tho."

" Conglomeration, I said so!"

" Your supposed to say sorry." Hally said looking accusingly at the Doctor.

" So what is this Utopia?" the Doctor asked.

Yana looked surprised.

" Everyone knows about Utopia where have you lot been?"

" Well, I'm a bit of a hermit, you know Hermit's united we meet every year and skulk around caves, it's fun, for a hermit."

" Look I'll show you." Yana showed them over to a screen a red dot was flashing, " The call from across the stars saying come to Utopia, the Utopia project was the last hope."

" Thing is the rocket can't launch with out the couplings, 5 air pressured tubes which need to be released if the rocket is to fly."

The Doctor and Yana walked off they were talking and looking at the wires that flooded the place, Yana looked troubled and the Doctor seemed to be asking him about it.

A video call was received and the TARDIS was wheeled in, Hally's eyes brightened, then she realised the Doctor was watching she quickly returned her gaze to the screen.

" Doctor we're sending someone down below the space shuttle to release the couplings!" " I'm going to need you to help me keep the radiation at a steady level."

" Ok the Doctor said cheerily and he rushed off over to one of the control panels.

" So what buttons do I need to press?" The Doctor was poised over about 100 buttons his eyes gleaming, fingers twitching.

" Well none actually, you just need to sought of sit."

" Oh" The Doctor looked disappointed. " Oh well!"

" You grew another hand!" Martha was still starting at the bubbling hand not daring to take her eyes off it.

" Yes don't worry." The Doctor came over and stuck out his hand, Martha took it and the Doctor started wiggling his fingers, he laughed.

" It's fine." He gave her a reassuring smile and rushed back over to Yana.

They all sat down and started watching the screen. Two men were stood outside a room, one was wearing a protective red suit and the other ushering him in.

" Ok Doctor keep the radiation levels at 50 or below, don't let them rise over 60 maximum."

" Got ya!" The Doctor shouted back.

Yana rushed over to the controls and spoke down the mike.

The Doctor kept the radiation levels low, everything was going fine.

Suddenly lights started flickering and the radiation levels slowly started to rise. Alarms went off and Yana started to panic.

" No, no no no no," the Doctor stared frantically at the screen.

" Keep the levels low!" Yana shouted at the Doctor.

" I can't it's totally out of my control!" Jack shouted.

Jack rushed over to a long think cable, it was sparking energy, it had obviously been broken.

" Maybe if we can just trip the system!" Jack grabbed hold of the pieces of wire and thrust them together. Jack's entire body started to shake as a current of electrical energy ran itself through his body.

" No!" Martha shouted but it was too late, Jack was lying there dead on the floor.

Martha rushed over to him kneeling down by his side.

She knelt down and pumped his heart with her hands, she bent down and forced air into Jack's lungs.

Jack stayed silently on the floor.

But Martha didn't give up.

" You've got a chamber flooded with radiation?"

" Yes, and with out the couplings the engines will never start, it's all been for nothing."

" Oh, I don't know." The Doctor said.

The Doctor stooped down and lifted Martha off her feet, she had been trying to get air back into Jack's lungs.

" Martha leave him." He looked at her sympathetically.

" No, you've got to let me try!" Martha looked as if she might cry.

" It seems you have a room which no man can enter without dying." The Doctor looked Yana in the eyes.

Jack suddenly gasped and his whole body jolted forward.

" Well I think we've found your guy!" Hally said smiling at the Doctor.


	11. The watch

Chapter 11: The watch

" Ok, Hally you can stay with Yana, Chantho and Martha here, me and Jack will go down to the room of no return and shall return shortly." The Doctor smiled and started to run down the opposite corridor that Jack had already disappeared down.

" Ok, well this is going to be fun." Hally said making her way over to the other side of the room and flopping down on the chairs away from Yana and Martha and Chantho.

The rest of them went over to the screen to see if they could hear what was going on.

" You know I don't understand most the things he's saying." Martha turned around and found Yana stood crying.

They heard the rocket launch.

" What's wrong?" Martha asked concerned.

" This time travel, they said there was time travel back in the old days, I didn't believe but then again what does an old fool like me know?"

" Never could keep time, always late always in a rush, even this thing broke on me."

Yana got out an old fog watch.

" Where did you get this from?" Fear was plain in Martha's eyes.

" Oh that old thing, I've had it since I was… well found, yes that's it I was found with it, a lost child alone in the wind. But it's useless look it's stuck. I've never thought anything of it."

Until now.

Martha turned the watch over and she recoiled.

" Does it matter?"

" No, no it's fine, I'm going to go and see if the Doctor needs me."

Martha backed off and quickly retreated down the corridor the Doctor and Jack had gone.

Hally watched her go, but thought nothing of it.

Chantho watched in fear as Yana toyed with the watch, Yana looked at the watch as if it was his life long dream to open it. Chantho heard whispers and hisses from the watch. Whoever was inside really wanted to get out. And Chantho knew well and true what would happen then.

Yana forced the watch open and a golden glow of light engulfed him.

Hally noticed this and walked over puzzled. When she saw what was happening Hally backed off. Deep into the shadows.

" Ut oh!" Hally may not have known who it was but she could tell by Yana's sly grin that they weren't good. The watch must have been a chameleon arc, a little device that changes a time lord's DNA to change them to human. Which basically meant professor Yana was a time lord, but which one?

By now Martha had told the Doctor and they were all running down the corridor trying to get back to the room.

Yana slowly tuned on Chantho, she was shaking.

"Chan, Professor Yana. Tho"

Yana locked all the doors, the Doctor was trapped outside.

" Chan, but you've locked them out, Tho."

" Don't worry my dear as one door closes another must open." Yana flicked a switch and outside the silo, gates swung open and the hungry humans ran into the silo.

" Chan, you must stop, Tho."

Yana ignored Chantho and carried on sabotaging the equipment.

" Chan , I'm so sorry but I must stop you, Tho!" Chantho held a gun up to Yana, he smiled.

" Ohhh, well now I can say… I was provoked." He picked up the sparking pieces of wire Jack had used earlier and he skulked towards Chantho.

" Didn't you ever think after all these years standing beside me not to mention the watch, never did you ever once think, not ever! That you could have set me free."

" Chan, I'm sorry, Tho"

Chantho backed into the corner and started to cry.

" Chan, I'm so sorry, Tho."

" And you with your Chan's and your Tho's driving me insane!"

" Chan, Proffessor, Tho."

" THAT IS NOT MY NAME!"

Hally backed further away into her corner.

" The professor was an invention, so perfect a disguise I forgot who I was."

" Chan, the who are you, Tho?"

" I am the Master!"

The Master thrust the wires at Chantho and she doubled over and fell to the ground, never to rise again.

Hally froze, but this time she wasn't happy. She was terrified.


	12. Flashback

Chapter 12: Flashback…

_Gallifrey, Earth year, 5689:_

_One day before the Time War._

_Hally ( Daughter of Doctor, and Lily) ( Time Lord and Human.)_

_Arrives home from school, and goes up to her bedroom, she's just finished a day at the Academy._

_Hally was half Time Lord and half Human, that made her full of extra energy, energy that Hally used power (or you could call it magic)._

_Hally had a lot of spare energy so that meant that she had a lot of power. Only 5 Time Lords in the history of Gallifrey had that higher amount of power. It also took Hally a long time to age._

_One of Hally's tutor's at the Academy was The Master ( Not much older than Hally), he was a great family friend and The Doctor trusted him with his life._

_Hally was going to meet up with her friend Willow , later ( Master's sister) they were probably going to have a girly sleepover. Which Hally wasn't particularly a fan of but it beat having to listen to her brother( Johnny) Moaning that his life was boring._

_Near nightfall on Gallifrey, Hally said goodbye for the last time, and set off for Willow's._

_As Hally had predicted it was all girly and Hally just had so sit there whilst Willow platted and curled Hally's hair, Willow also carefully placed make-up on Hally's face until she was sure Hally looked as pretty as a princess._

_The Master came in and was about to shout at Willow for going into his private stuff, when he spotted Hally._

_They both went bright red, Hally looked away, she had always been very fond of the Master._

_When all the lights were going out on Gallifrey, Willow and Hally settled down to sleep. _

_Hally was woken by a whirring of machinery, and she frowned, she hadn't remembered falling asleep in a small cold room, with herself strapped to a chair._

_Hally started to panic, the Master came in and Hally almost gave a sigh of relief but not before she saw the Master's expression. _

" _Master what are you doing?"_

" _I'm taking your power Hally, I'm taking back what is rightly mine, I could destroy universes with your amount of power and I shall."_

" _You see this locket?"_

_He went into his pocket and brought out a small heart locket._

_Hally nodded._

" _Well when I've finished your power will be in this locket forever."_

_Hally's heart fell._

_The Master walked over to the desk and pulled out wires, he stuck them to Hally's wrists, ankles and neck. Then he pressed the button. _

_Hally lurched forward, huge vibrations were surging through her body at breakneck speed._

_Hally screamed._

_It felt like hundreds of knives were ripping away at her, she was shaking so violently and her eyes were rolled up into their sockets._

_The machinery stopped and Hally fell forward._

_The Master undid the chair straps and Hally flopped forward into his arms. He then collected the locket and put it around his own neck._

_Hally felt so exhausted, like all her energy had gone, she just slumped in the Master's arms as he carried her out the door._

_As he did, Hally heard bangs and screams._

" _What's happened?" She managed to whisper._

" _Your releasing energy gave off a power surge that opened the vortex. It could have allowed any species through, that now sound as if they're burning this planet to the ground." The Master smiled._

" _You knew this was going to happen!"_

" _Yes , I did." _

All Hally saw as the Master had carried her away was blue lights, death, and all she had heard were screams and cries for help. From then on all Hally could remember was the silence of a TARDIS and earth.

Luckily Hally had slowly regained some of her energy and could use it for simple things but even that took an immense amount of concentration.

So Hally was scared. And she had reason to be.

Hally was backed into a corner, in the darkness she wanted to just run and run and run, but she knew she had to stand her ground.

He would surely recognise her, to him Hally gave off a funny feel of energy, at this point it was low but he would still tell.

So Hally just stood there silent and still, hoping to God that he didn't find her.

The Master was hovering over controls and pressing buttons, all over the place alarms were going off and engines whirred.

" You know I can still see you, your not very good at hiding."

Hally started to shake, she steadied herself, Hally stepped forward out of the light.

" Ha, Ha!" The Master looked delighted. " Hally! Oh, it's been so long, did you miss me?" He smiled.

" I've still got it you know, the locket, always wear it, always." There was silence, " You know you've really messed up my plans!" The Master lunged forward totally taking Hally out by surprise.

He grabbed at Hally and tightened his fingers around her upper arm, he then dragged her into the TARDIS throwing her to the ground.

Through the door Hally saw Chantho struggle up and pick up the gun lying by her side, she gently lifted it and shot at the Master, Chantho then relaxed and closed her eyes. He doubled over quickly retreating back into the TARDIS. The Master looked at Hally, and a sly smile crossed his face, he pulled out a gun and shot her.

As Hally was already on the floor all she could do was curl up and try to fight away the pain.

" Killed by an insect, a girl…How inappropriate!"

" But if the Doctor can be young and strong, then so can I!" " The Master reborn!"

The Master spread out his arms and a bright yellow light engulfed him, Hally was forced to look away. As the Master regenerated Hally felt all the energy being drained from her, she knew as a Time Lord regenerates they suck in all the energy from around 5 meters away from them.

Hally had two choices let a bullet kill her…until she woke up again or use the last remaining energy left in her to heal the bullet wound.

Healing seemed the best option, and as the Master regenerated Hally closed her eyes and thought of her wound healing, she re-opened her eyes everything was going dark. All her energy was gone.

The Doctor rushed into the room with Martha and Jack.

And he stood before the TARDIS as it glowed from the inside with yellow light.

Jack noticed Hally was nowhere to be seen, but said nothing.

" Now then Doctor, Oh new voice." The Master experimented for a minute with his new voice before carrying on.

" Why don't we stop and have a nice little chat where I tell you all my plans and you work out a way to stop me ,I don't think!" He stopped.

" Arrrhh she looks so sweet asleep!" the Master stopped and stood over Hally before the Doctor spoke again.

" I'm asking you ,really, properly, just stop, just think!" The Doctor looked up at the TARDIS in desperation.

" Use my name!" The Master stopped, waiting to hear the Doctor 's response.

" Master," " I'm so sorry."

" TOUGH!" The Master started rushing around the TARDIS pulling levers and pressing buttons, the centre piece started rising and falling slowly but surly and the Master said.

" End of the universe Doctor, have fun! Bye bye!" And the TARDIS slowly materialised out of the Doctor sight as he gave a sigh.

Jack started to worry about Hally.

" Doctor there's something you need to know." he said.

" Not now Jack!" " We've got to get out of here."

Jack sighed.


	13. Scarlet

Chapter 13: Scarlet

Hally's eye's flickered for a second, before properly opening. She was lying down, straight ahead was the bleak colour of a grey ceiling. Hally sat up and looked around. A girl caught her eye, she was about Hally's height and looked round about Hally's human age, she was looking at Hally like she had nothing better to do than stand there looking annoyingly knowing.

Hally smiled innocently at her.

The girl smiled back.

She had deep brown hair with red highlights and piercing blue eyes, she wore red jeans and a short strappy top with red stripes.

She was lent against the wall next to the door, looking at Hally as if she had just walked into her room or something.

The door behind her opened and the Master strolled in, he now looked tall, young, brown short hair, wearing suit, he had the same expression as the girl but when he saw Hally awake his face brightened into a wide grin.

" You two made friends then?" He exclaimed looking from the girl to Hally.

" Over my dead body!" Hally narrowed her eyes a little at the girl.

" That could be arranged!" She returned Hally's stare.

" This could be fun!" The Master laughed and the girl stormed out the room.

Hally realised she was in a bed, she was dressed in a nightie.

She looked around her, the room was small and had only the bed, desk and chair, and what looked like a bookcase.

The Master watched her with the utmost interest.

Hally's gaze shot back and met his.

" So…" The Master said cocking his head, " suppose you'll be wanting me to answer your questions, do we pet?"

" Well yes, one minute, end of the universe, next your stood here in a suit and me in bed in pyjamas!" " I'd say you've got a lot to answer to! _pet?_"

The Master laughed and walked over to were Hally was still sat, he lent on the bed. "Pet, I like it." He said a small smirk on his face.

"Well I don't, you haven't answered my question."

" And what exactly would that be?"

" Where are we?"

" Earth."

" Where?"

" Do you want me to be that precise?"

" Well yes, seeing as I'm just going to tell everyone who you are, especially people like UNIT and Torchwood!" Hally said sarcastically.

" Oh, it's a shame I'm Prime Minister then." He said grinning at Hally's stumped expression.

" WHAT!"

The Master just laughed.

" How've you managed that, I mean I've only been it here for what? A couple of hours."

The Master sat down.

" Arrrhh, that's where you wrong, you see you've been here for 18 months." He carried on, even when Hally's expression made him smile.

" Yes, you see, every day, since you blacked out in the TARDIS, I've been injecting you with the stuff doctors use to put people to sleep for a short amount of time. Booted it up a bit so I only had to come down here every week, but I came down here on my own, I did it personally, you know, you look so cute asleep." He gave her a sympathetic look, sticking out his bottom lip. " Bad luck about the nightmares."

Hally looked at him, he looked at her.

" Still haven't got over me then?" He smiled cheekily.

" What! I… I don't…" Hally looked shocked.

" Well coming down here to tranquilise you I had to do something, I just took a peek, well a pretty big one at that, but you know, ok?."

" You looked into my mind that's not ok!" " Anything else I should know about?"

" Well apart from the fact I've bonded us, no." He smiled slyly, a bond was a type of energy coming from the planet Romericontoe, it meant that two people were made into one, in a way. They would both die at the same time, the victim will share the pain from the bonder but the bonder won't have the pain of the victim, and they couldn't go a mile away from each other, it was supposed to be a romantic bond for couples who wanted to spend a lifetime together.

" But that's just not normal! It's disgusting, I can't believe you!" Hally was so angry, a bond was just what she didn't need.

" Oh well, for now I'm off." the Master turned to leave and he walked out the door.

Hally stood her ground but after a while she started to feel a pulling feeling in the pit of her stomach it started to hurt and after a while it hurt so much Hally bent over top try and stop it.

A voice echoed in her mind.

" It would be less painful if you just kept up with me."

Hally cursed and started to follow where the Master had gone.

Hally was half way down the corridor when a woman bumped into her, she had blonde hair, she looked a lot like the girl who had been in Hally's room.

" Hello, I'm Lucy Saxon, The Master's wife, don't worry I know all about you. Oh, you can't go round looking like that." She eyed Hally's nightie, "you can borrow some of Scarlet's clothes." The girl shuffled forwards from out of the shadows.

" Does she have to mum, that is so unfair!"

" Hold on a minute, did you say your name was Scarlet?"

The girl nodded defiantly.

" Scarlet Saxon!" " OMG what a name!" Hally laughed.

Scarlet pulled a face.

" Look come on Hally I'd better get you some clothes."

Hally walked into Scarlet's room, and followed Lucy to the other side where the wardrobe stood. She opened it. Inside was just a load of red clothes, Hally almost burst out laughing but stopped herself just in time, at least Lucy was trying.

" Um, have you got anything less red? It's just I really don't look good in it."

Lucy frowned, but rummaged through the wardrobe anyway.

After about 10 minutes Lucy straightened up.

" Well it's a bit grey…" With the tone of disgust.

" Grey is fine!" Hally grabbed the T-shirt.

Lucy then held out some black jeans with red poppers,

" And I suppose they'll have to do." Hally said.

Lucy left the room and Hally got changed into her new clothes.

As Hally came out of the room she was confronted by Scarlet,

" Good, I don't like those,"

" I wonder why…" Hally muttered under her breath.

The uncomfortable feeling in Hally's stomach resided and footsteps came round the corner.

" Come on ! I thought you were coming with me pet?" The Master gave Hally a sarcastic grin. She scowled at his use of his new name for her and she knew he only did it to annoy her.

" If you hadn't noticed I was sought of getting changed, seeing as you left me in a NIGHTIE!" Hally frowned at the Master's smug expression.

He started to walk away and Hally just followed.


	14. God i hate red!

**Chapter 14: God I hate red!**

**Harold Saxon walked proudly in front of Hally as they walked down a corridor, files were shoved into his hands, and Saxon just walked on by taking them like they were nothing, to him they were nothing, and Harold Saxon wasn't his real name either, the Master as Hally mostly knew him by.**

**As they neared a door, Lucy smiled at him.**

" **I'm so proud of you Harry." She said softly, Hally just rolled her eyes.**

**Harold Saxon kissed her on the cheek, and turned to go through the door when a young girl caught his attention.**

" **Sir! If you don't mind me asking? What was it I'm supposed to do again?" " Sorry it's all a bit new."**

" **Oh yes what was it?"**

" **Tish, Leticia Jones."**

" **Tish, well then Tish, you just stand there and look gorgeous."**

**The Master turned around and ushered Hally into the room behind him.**

" **I thought I'd be nice and save you the pain of having to stand outside and feeling the toll of this bond of ours." "I've told them your some sort of liaison, with another party…or something…" He smiled as he whispered this in Hally's ear.**

**She was slightly relieved.**

**He gestured Hally to sit next to him and he began.**

" **A glorious day, Downing street rebuilt, the cabinet in session, let the work of government begin." The Master threw the files of legal data up into the air, a huge grin on his face. It quickly faded.**

**Hally sighed and cupped her head in her hands and closed her eyes, this was going to be so boring. It was far from boring.**

" **Oh go on crack a smile, it's funny isn't it. Albert funny?" He gestured to a man slumped back into his seat with a bored expression on his face.**

" **Hally?"**

" **Oh, yes it's hilarious, can't you see were all laughing our heads off." Hally said with a bored tone in her voice, slightly raising her head.**

" **Well I'm glad you're actually making the effort to speak to me." He lifted his eyebrow and returned to the MP's.**

**Albert leaned forward, " If we could get down to the work of government then we could get onto the subject of policy, of which it **

**seems we have very little."**

" **No, no, no, no, before we start all that I just wanted to say… Thank you, one and all, you ugly fat faced bunch of wet snivelling traitors!"**

" **Thanks!" Hally said. **

" **I wasn't talking to you."**

" **Ha, ha, yes very funny sir, now."**

" **No, that wasn't funny, you see I'm not making my self very clear, funny is like this." The Master stopped and pulled a ridiculously happy face. " Not funny is like this." He then tried to pull an unhappy face. " And right now I'm not like… I'm like…" Pulling the faces as he went along. " Because you are traitors, yes YOU ARE! As soon as you saw the votes swinging my way, you abandoned your parties and jumped on board the Saxon bandwagon!"**

" **That's politic for you!" Hally said.**

" **So this is your reward."**

" **Hally under the table."**

" **What?" She raised her eyebrows at him.**

" **The gas mask!"**

**Sure enough when Hally looked a gas mask was hanging to the side of the table.**

" **Just put it on!" The Master turned to address Albert and Hally made no attempt to put the gas mask on.**

" **Why are you wearing it?" Albert asked Saxon.**

" **Because of the gas." The Master said like it was obvious.**

" **What gas?"**

" **This gas."**

**Pumps in the centre of the tables raised and a cloudy gas started to spill out of them.**

**Hally started coughing, the Master noticed this and grabbed the gas mask from under the table.**

" **Put it on!" **

**Hally shook her head.**

**He rolled his eyes and got up from out of his seat. He came round the back of her and forced the mask to her mouth, Hally squirmed but the Master held Hally's head firmly against himself so Hally couldn't move her head.**

**She could feel his shirt against her cheek, Hally closed her eyes, it was strangely comforting. Hally opened her eyes and mentally shook the idea out of her head.**

**Once the gas cleared the Master let go and Hally relaxed. He hit her lightly over the head with his hand.**

" **That's politics for **_**you pet**_**!" He smiled and left the room, leaving Hally alone with a bunch of dead people.**

" **Well this is nice, don't suppose I'll get a lot of conversation out of this lot then?"**

**As Hally sat there she realised her chair could spin, she span and span thinking about the last few days.**

**A shrill scream cut through the air and Hally crashed through the door and turned left to where the scream seemed to be coming from. Lucy and the Master were stood peaking in at the room where the screaming was coming from.**

" **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" She screamed at him. Glaring with her dark purple eyes. **

**The Master opened the door and let Hally see inside, she recoiled looking totally disgusted.**

**They ignored Hally and the Master embraced Lucy, she looked as white as a sheet.**

" **But Harry she knew everything… you promised you said Ark Angel was 100%" She half whispered this to him but Hally could still hear, What was Ark Angel?**

" **99% … 98%?" The Master nodded at 98. Was this just all just a game to him, he did his cheesy smile and Lucy seemed to calm down slightly.**

" **But if she's asking questions then who else… how much time have we got ?" Lucy was almost crying now.**

**The Master embraced her again and whispered something in her ear that Hally never found out. **

**Hally turned and stormed back down the corridor, bumping in Scarlet.**

" **Second on the left."**

" **What? Oh right," Getting the idea that it was her room.**

**As Hally turned the corner a slight throbbing in her stomach made her curse, this bond was really getting on her nerves.**

**As Hally sat in her room, which happened to be slightly less boring than most of her other rooms, she thought of what might be happening at the home right at this moment. How would everyone be reacting to the fact that she had disappeared? Would they have the guts to question it? Hally doubted it.**

**It had been a year, they'd probably forgotten all about her. **

**Hally heard the door slide open and she whirled around, face hot expecting the worst.**

**But it was only Scarlet, Scarlet came over to Hally and sat next to her.**

" **I know how you feel." She said with a false smile.**

" **No you don't! You have no idea, you with your fancy house, at number 10! And all your false charm, making yourself look like a good person! Do you have any idea who that man really is?"**

" **Yes, but I could help you, I'm on your side." She said blankly.**

" **Oh, nice try but right now I can do better on my own."**

" **Looks like it." Scarlet muttered.**

**Hally sighed and Scarlet left the room.**

**Hally felt a slight tickling feeling at the back of her mind, maybe she was getting ill. Or maybe it was the fact that she hadn't eaten for over a year, could possibly be the latter. Hally smiled to herself.**

**Maybe Scarlet was right, maybe Hally did need someone to rely on.**

**She pondered on this thought for a while her back to the door, there were no windows in her room, probably so Hally didn't try her little trick of breaking the window and running, as she had done at the hostel and torchwood. **

**But apart from that it was quite a pleasant room, desk, bed, pictures on walls, wardrobe, it was really tidy in her room, Hally hated tidy. **

**As Hally thought about the last few days she realised that the pain in her stomach had completely vanished, with a sickening feeling she turned around the room behind her was totally empty. Hally frowned. If the pain had gone then surely that meant? **

**She eased open her door and looked out into the corridor it to was empty.**

**Everything was silent.**

**A hand suddenly whipped from behind her and wrapped tightly around her mouth. **

**Shocked Hally stumbled and fell back into the arms of the person behind her. As they caught her, she felt their hands move from her sides to her temples. A presence suddenly entered her head and screamed out to the dark. Hally felt the walls protecting her mind shatter as the presence came forward, it looked like a white blur to Hally. She struggled, and tried to block the blur from her mind, it wavered but stayed in place. She squirmed trying to get the hands away from her temples. The hands tightened around her head. Hally screamed. **

**Hally felt her mind jolt, they were looking through everything, her memories, her dreams, her thoughts, and her subconscious. Even her knowledge was being purged. **

**She jolted forward as they let go, flopping back into the lap of the person behind her. The one who had entered her mind. She lay there not daring to move.**

**Eyes closed Hally heard the breathing of the person above her, she was almost sure about who it was, she just hoped she was wrong.**

**Her eyes flickered open, her breathing fast. Sure enough the Master looked down at her. Hally's head was resting in his lap, she looked at him lost for words. He gently bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead. He got up, and left Hally sitting on the floor totally bewildered. Hally's forehead burnt, where he had kissed her.**

**Then again so did the rest of her face.**


	15. Toclafane

Chapter 15: Toclafane

"Britain, Britain, Britain… what times we've had…"

Hally sat motionless in the room, surrounded by reporters from around the world. She was powerless as the Master made his fake announcement, talking to a world oblivious to the fact of who he really was.

"…Just a few years ago this world was so small, and then they came, out of the skies. You've seen it happen; Big Ben destroyed. A spaceship hovering over London, all those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill…"

Hally felt memories flooding back to her, all these disasters that had seemed to sort themselves out, she now realized it had been the Doctor. She was still getting over the fact that the Master had looked into her mind. He knew everything.

"… Time and time again, and the government told you nothing! But not me, not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today, is to tell you this…"

Hally sighed, what stupid announcement was he going to make next.

"… Citizens of Great Britain, I have been contacted. A message for humanity from across the stars…"

Hally rolled her eyes but listened intently. The Master shot her a mocking glance. He was almost teasing her.

Suddenly, there was a blur from the TV screen. A small faint image flickered onto the screen. It looked like a giant silver ball, it had deep cut markings in it, and a red light flashed across it's circular body.

"People of the Earth, we come in peace. We bring great gifts; technology, knowledge and wisdom… and all we ask for in return is your friendship."

The Master reappeared on the screen.

"Awww…sweet!" he said with a weird expression on his face, he was trying to look sympathetic, but it didn't really work.

"And this species has identified itself. They're called the Toclafane.

Hally's jaw dropped. She clenched her fists. How dare he take a creation of Gallifrey and use it against Earth! What the hell was he up to!

" And tomorrow morning they will appear, not in secret but to all of you, a diplomatic relation with a new species will begin. Tomorrow we take our place in the universe every man, woman and child, every teacher and chemist, every lorry driver and farmer. Oh I don't know every… medical student."

He paused and smiled, Hally knew he was up to something and she gave him a quizzical look, which he returned with a charming smile, Hally blushed and looked away.

Hally sat in her seat in a total daze as the Master finished of his speech, the cameras were turned off, and the Master got up and moved to the door. Hally also got up and walked towards him.

" What the hell are you planning!" Her eyes were blazing with anger as she confronted him. He smiled and left the room.

Hally spotted Tish and decided to follow her out. She seemed the only normal woman around here! They were walking down the stairs when Tish's mobile started to beep, she took the call and when she mentioned Martha, Hally's gaze shot up towards her.

What was going on here?

Tish was suddenly grabbed on both arms by two men in black, she dropped her phone, and was dragged away, turning a few heads as she passed.

Hally scooped down and grabbed the phone.

" Martha, Martha!" She screamed into the phone, but no-one replied.

She opened the address book and went down to Martha's number, she was just about to dial when a hand reached down and plucked the phone from her hand.

" Don't want you having that now do we! What with you having all these escape plans to work on, it would just make your escaping job so much easier!"

" That's why I was going to use it!" Hally tried to reach for the phone but the Master just walked away, and with the growing pain in her stomach Hally unwillingly followed.


	16. Phonecall

Chapter 16: Phone call 

Hally sat, handcuffed to her chair, her anger boiling. The Master was stood over a radio transmitter.

Suddenly Martha's voice rang out from it.

She seemed to be talking to someone in Brighton, a relative Hally thought.

" Oh nice little game of hide and seek, I love that! But I'll find you Martha Jones it's been a long time since we saw each other. Must be, what? 100 trillion years."

A grin flashed on the Master's face as he shot a glance at Hally, Hally kept eye contact.

Martha screamed something down the phone at him but Hally could really hear what she was saying.

The master laughed. His horrible mocking laugh.

Suddenly, the voice changed, " I'm here." A look of surprise crossed the Master's face as he pressed a phone to his ear.

Hally felt all the anger drain from her body, she knew that voice, she held her breath waiting.

The Master whispered into the phone, "Doctor."

"Master." the voice came again and it filled Hally with hope that the Doctor would sort everything out, he always did.

The conversation went on.

"I like it when you use my name."

"You chose it. Psychiatrist field day."

"Like you chose yours, the man who makes people better, how sanctimonious is that!"

"So," the Doctor said, " Prime Minister."

"I know! It's good isn't it?"

"Who are those creatures? Because there's no such thing as the Toclafane that's just a made up name like the bogeyman."

"Do you remember all those fairytales about the Toclafane, when we were kids, back home. Where is it Doctor?"

"Gone."

"How can Gallifrey be gone?" the Master hissed down the phone.

"It _burnt_"

"And Time Lords?"

"Dead, and the Daleks…more or less."

"All of them? But not you… which must have meant…" The Master paused for the Doctor's answer.

"… I was the only one who could end it, and I did, I tried, I tried everything."

"What did it feel like though? Two almighty civilisations burning, tell me how did that feel." The Master closed his eyes.

"Stop it!" The Master's eyes snapped open.

" You must been like God."

" I've been alone ever since, but not now don't you see all we've got is each other."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" asked the Master mockingly " Because I've already got one." He gently caressed Hally's cheek. She narrowed her eyes at him

"Yes, I see you've got yourself a wife. Lucy wasn't it?"

The Master whispered to Hally with his mocking voice, "He doesn't know who you are, does he Hal?" The Master looked surprised, raising his eyebrows at her, then grinning.

Tears pricked in her eyes. She bit her lip, determined not to cry. But still the Master saw her eyes filling with tears. He grinned and turned away.

The Doctor continued but Hally was too upset to carry on listening. She wanted the Doctor to know who she was, she wanted to run to him, she wanted him to tell her everything was alright. She wanted him to take her home.

She sat in silence for a while, but then reverted back to the conversation..

The Master spoke "The drumming, can't you hear it? Listen. I thought it would stop, but it never does. Never, ever stops. Inside my head, the drumming, Doctor, the constant drumming."

" I could help you, please let me help!"

"It's everywhere, listen…"

The Doctor fell silent

"Here come the drums… here come the drums…" the Master walked over to the laptop. Hally strained to see.

"What have you done, tell me how you've done this. What are those creatures? Tell me!" the Doctor shouted down the phone.

"Oh look you're on TV!" The Master beckoned to Hally, although he knew she was handcuffed to the chair. She rolled her eyes at him, he clicked his fingers and Hally felt the handcuffs fall to the floor. She walked over and stood behind the Master, watching the screen.

The Doctor spoke " Stop it! Answer me!"

"No, really, you're on telly! you and your little band, which by the way is ticking every demographic box. So, congratulations on that, well there you are." the Master chuckled before carrying on, " You're public enemies numbers 1, 2 and 3. Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas, so you won't be getting any help from them."

Hally remembered torchwood and how they'd all been so nice to her… Well when they had known that she wasn't a murderous alien trying to kill them.

The Master spoke again as Hally watched the screen, "So go on off you go, why not start by turning to the right!" The Master activated the CCTV camera.

Hally saw the Doctor facing a camera, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. His lips moved but she couldn't hear him and suddenly the screen went blank.

"Oh, you public menace," the Master shouted, "better start running, go on, run, Doctor run for your life!" Hally began to back out of the room, but as she did so the Master's voice rang loud and clear through the room. Hally flinched,

"I said RUN!"


	17. Flight

Chapter 17: Flight

The conversation between the Doctor and the Master had left both Hally and Harold Saxon in a very bad mood.

And as she was being pushed around the airport by an armed guard in black she looked up to the smooth plane to her left. She guessed her final destination ( after being aimlessly shoved around by a nervous guard) would be to board onto the plane and arrive… somewhere.

She was forced to stand, the guards grip on her shoulder firm and quite painful. He had stopped her about 10 metres away from the Master obviously keeping her away whilst the Master had an _important and confidential _talk with the President of America.

The Master turned towards Lucy and Scarlet, who had been standing behind him the whole time.

Scarlet didn't look particularly pleased to be there.

The guard holding onto Hally's shoulder shoved her forward so Hally was standing right next to the Master. But he ignored her and carried on talking to his wife and his wife's daughter.

" We have a private jet ready and waiting, we should reach the valiant within the hour." Scarlet briskly turned on her heal and strode off towards the plane. She obviously liked the Master's company as much as Hally.

" My darling." the Master gestured to Lucy to walk in front of him to the plane, Hally was about to follow when he stopped her and turned her to face him.

He held the sides of her arms so she couldn't move. She looked at him.

" Can you see him?"

Hally gave him a dark look.

" See who?" She said a tone of malice in her voice.

" You know perfectly well who, go on run over and give daddy a hug." He laughed. And she looked away, she could see him.

" I can see him through you. The powers you possessed. I can see everything!" He slapped her on the back and was about to lead her towards the plane when a siren sounded. And a police car parked near where they stood. Hally glanced at the Master, and a pure evil grin washed onto his face. And he ran over to the police car, the doors opening as he did.

Clive, Francine and Tish Jones were shoved from the back of the police car by rough police men.

The Master was laughing, pulling faces and mocking them.

They tried to break free making the Master laugh even more when the police men made them double back.

Hally grabbed the Master's arm but he pulled it free from her grip.

" Master stop it!" she shouted at him trying again to pull him away.

Tears were welling in her eyes.

" Master please!"

This time she grabbed his hand, got a firm grip and yanked him towards the plane.

He gave up the struggle and Hally wrenched her hand from his, embraced.

" Always have to ruin the fun out of everything, don't you Hal."

They walked onto the plane, Hally looking at her feet.

He pushed her into the seat next to him, she was opposite Scarlet and the Master was opposite Lucy.

" Hally, you put up quite a fight there. Suppose you didn't want daddy to think you were a naughty girl."

Tears started to stream down Hally's face.

" STOP IT!" Scarlet's voice startled Hally, as she shouted at the Master.

Lucy shot a warning glance at her.

" Can't you see it's bothering her, stop it!"

" Why don't you pop down to the lav and calm down, yes sweet heart."

Lucy nudged her and Scarlet got up and obeyed.

Hally made an effort to follow, but before she could, she heard the click of metal as the Master subconsciously hand cuffed her to the seat.

"I don't think so pet."

She sighed and Lucy shot the Master an apologetic glance, which he ignored, and carried on looking aimlessly into space.

After while Scarlet came back from the _lav _and sat back down opposite Hally.

The Master shot her a knowing glance before he slumped back into his chair and looked out through the window.

Throughout the rest of the journey Hally and Scarlet just sat staring at one another, surprise etched on each of their faces.


	18. 8:02AM

Chapter 18: 8:02AM

Hally was pushed into the interior of the valiant by the Master, before he slipped past her and walked towards the President.

" Anything I can do? I can make tea, or isn't that American enough." He gave him a dark smile.

" I can make grits! What are grits anyway?"

" If you could just sit!" The President gave the Master a scornful look before the Master turned on his heel and strode back towards Lucy.

Hally looked around and took in her surroundings. It was a large room, Hally instantly fell in love with it, so simple and yet it looked so grand. It had two parts an upper part and a lower part joined together by a short flight of stairs.

The lower one was filled by one long table placed down the middle, the higher part had what looked like the controls for the valiant.

" Ministry of defence," The Master went on, " I helped design this place."

He signalled for Hally to sit on the chair behind him, without looking at her.

She sat, and instantly felt something wrap itself around her ankle and lock onto the chairs leg. She was stuck.

" Every detail." The Master smiled to himself as he to heard the satisfying clink of metal, trapping Hally to her chair. She cursed rolling her eyes.

The President, climbed halfway up the stairs in the middle of the room, straightened his tie.

The cameras were switched on, and he began his speech.

The speech the Master was supposed to have taken.

" My fellow American's, patriots, people of the world. I stand before you today as Ambassador for Humanity, a role I will under take with the utmost solemnity." On the other side of the room the Doctor, Martha and Jack stood silently after arriving by Vortex Manipulator.

No-one seemed to see them.

" Perhaps our Toclafane friends will offer us much?"

Doubt it Hally thought to herself.

" But what is important is not that we gain material benefits but that we learn to see ourselves anew. For as long as man has looked to the stars he has wondered what mysteries they hold… now we know we are not alone, no longer will we be scared of the universe."

Again Hally rolled her eyes, this guy just droned on and on and on. She sighed quite loudly and caught the Master's face turn into a quick grin as he heard her.

" And I ask of you now, I ask of the Human race to join with me, in welcoming our friends… I give you… the Toclafane."

Three silver spheres materialised around the President, he cleared his throat.

" My name is Arthur Winters, President of the United States Of America and designated representative of the planet Earth."

A Toclafane surged forwards, stopping inches before the Presidents face.

It's voice rang clearly throughout the room.

" Your not the Master?"

" We like the Mister Master." Another said Hally was sure it sounded like a female.

" We don't like you!" Another seemed to shout at the President.

The Master grinned.

" I can be Master if that it God's will." The President stepped back to keep out of the way of the ever moving Toclafane.

" The man is stupid!"

" Master is our friend."

" Where's my Master… pretty please!" The female voice rang out.

The Master leaped out of his chair, startling Hally before shooting her a quick apologetic glance.

" DAR DAR!"

He broke out into hysterical laughter.

" Sorry!" He started, " I have this affect, people just get obsessed!" He shot a meaningful glance at Hally a broad grin on his face.

" Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the ability to laugh at myself? I don't know! It's crazy!"

" SAXON! What are you doing?" The President rounded on the Master anger boiling.

" I'm taking control… Uncle Sam, starting with you!"

A Toclafane whizzed past Hally head and stopped abruptly at the Master's shoulder.

" Kill him." He said lazily.

A red beam shot out from the Toclafane and struck the President.

He instantly obliterated into a million particles of ash and disappeared.

Hally's eyes widened, and she struggled with the chain around her ankle, but two Spheres rounded on her.

" You go no where!" One ordered and Hally knew best to oblige.

Havoc erupted from every corner. Guards pulled out guns and pointed them at anyone who seemed to not know what was going on, shouts were flung across the room.

Hally just sat on the chair in the middle of it, she couldn't move, the spheres circling her head. She was his prisoner.

"Nobody move…NOBODY!" The Master screamed at everyone.

He ran up the stairs and rounded on the camera.

" Now then peoples of the earth please attend carefully…"

A blur rushed past Hally, she jumped it seemed to have come out of nowhere.

" Stop him!" two guards rushed forwards and grabbed the man forcing him onto his knees.

Hally's face warmed as she realised.


	19. DAD!

Chapter 19: DAD!

" We meet at last Doctor…" The Master smiled unnervingly down at him, He laughed, " Love saying that!"

Nothing in the room moved the only sound was the Doctor and the Master speaking, Hally slowly bent down to the chain around her ankle. Slipping her fingers through the gap she started to ease it off, pushing the chain over the edge of the chair so it would come loose.

" Stop it! STOP IT NOW!" The Doctor spat these words at the Master rage overpowering him.

" You think the perception filters going to work on me."

Hally realised, that had been why she couldn't see the Doctor before he'd rushed past he had been using a perception filter. ( Makes a person unnoticeable unless they draw attention to themselves.)

The Master turned his head to look over the other side of the room, by what Hally could see no-one stood there.

Perception filter, Hally reminded her self.

She repeated words over and over in her head.

I want to see them, I want to see them.

Slowly Hally started to notice the people standing there.

I looked like Jack and the girl from the future Martha if Hally remembered her name right.

" Oh look, it's the girly and the freak, although I'm not sure which ones which." Before the Master could properly finish off his sentence Jack lunged forward and ran towards him.

The Master lazily got something out his pocket and aimed it at Jack. An orange ray of light hit Jack square in the chest.

A cry of pain escaped his lips before he slumped to the floor apparently dead.

Martha rushed over to him.

" Laser screwdriver, who'd have sonic?" " And the good thing is he's not dead for long, I get to kill him again!"

Hally flinched at the deathly sound in the Master voice, where ever this was going it wasn't for the better.

The Doctor's voice quavered, " Master just calm down, just look at what your doing," " Just stop." The Doctor shook his head with disbelief, " If you could see yourself."

The Master signed with forces desperation, and turned towards the camera's.

" If you could excuse me, little bit of personal business back in a sec." He paused, " Let him go."

The guards that were holding the Doctor threw him violently onto the floor, Hally yanked at the chain and it fell free, she whipped her head around, no one had seemed to notice.

" It's that sound, the sound in your head, what if I could help." The Doctor was pleading with the Master now.

The Master let his gaze wander over to Hally,

" Oh how to shut him up!" He said to her, she ignored him and gently eased herself off the chair.

The Master continued… " I know memory lay, Professor Lazarus remember him, and his genetic manipulation device. Did you think little Tish got that job merely by coincidence I've been laying traps or you all this time."

" And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver."

The Master paused his face in deep concentration.

" Ohhh, but if I only had the Doctor's biological code,"

" Wait a minute I do!"

" I've got his hand!" The Master pulled down the top casing of a jar and there the Doctor's hand bubbled innocently.

" And his daughter." Hally mumbled under her breath.

" And if Lazarus made himself younger…" He continued, " What if I reverse it? Another hundred years!" The Master whipped up his Laser screwdriver and aimed it at the Doctor. A yellow light emitted from the screwdriver hit the Doctor and he instantly started to writhe and jerk uncontrollably, Hally sat stunned, as she watched she saw Jack violently wake up out of the corner of her eye.

The Master's hand lowered, and the Doctor collapsed to the floor.


	20. Chaos

Chapter 20: Chaos

Hally quietly shuffled over to where Jack lay.

" We can't stop him, get out of here… Get out!" He hissed at Martha, who ignored him and hurried over to the Doctor.

" Doctor? I've got you!"

The Master laughed, "Awww! She's a would be Doctor… But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown them in all the way from prison!"

Hally looked over her shoulder, the family from the airport where pushed through the valiant doors.

Hally turned back to the Master a disgusted look on her face, he smiled and raised his eyebrows at her.

" Mum?"

" I'm sorry" Martha's mum had tears welling in her eyes.

A sparse voice broke the silence.

" The Toclafane, what are they?"

The Master bent down " What?"

" Who are they?"

The Master put on his serious face and edged closer to the Doctor.

" If I told you, both your hearts would break!"

The Toclafane that were supposed to be guarding Hally whizzed past them and over the Master.

" Is it time.. Is it really?"

" Is the machine singing?" Another asked.

" Two minutes past." The Master stood up and ran up the stairs to where the camera was still pointing.

" SO! Earthlings, basically, end of the world."

He stood to his full height and bellowed. " HERE COME THE DRUMS!"

A massive crash of noise split over the earth, people inside the Valiant screamed and looked up. The Master grinned and ran over the window and looked out at the sky.

Turning on his heal he ran back up the stairs, and joined Lucy at the rear window.

After a couple of seconds Hally heard the Master voice ring out through a speaker.

" Remove 1/10 of the population!"

Hally watched as Martha tears streaming down her face leaned closer to the Doctor listening, before standing up and pressing the button on the teleport. Martha was gone.

The Doctor turned to look at Jack, he frowned at him before turning to look at Hally.

Hally turned away, towards Jack averting his eyes.

He looked at her, her face was wet from crying and she was shaking.

Jack got his hand and placed it on Hally's.

She looked up at him, he smiled at her sympathetically. She returned his smile weakly as more tears trickled down the side of her face.


	21. End of chaos

_**Part Two**_

Chapter 21: End of chaos

As the action had ended The Master went on like nothing had happened. He started going round giving people orders.

" Lock them up!"

And " Take him away!"

The Master kept giving out these random orders. Pacing the room as he went.

Scarlet stayed stationary, she just stood there looking out at the Earth, whilst Lucy followed the Master looking like she was supposed to be doing something.

Hally, keeping an eye on the Master, walked over to the window Scarlet was staring out of.

" Oh My God!" Hally recoiled at the sight. The Earth looked so broken, fire spread across land and the sea was turned black with ash. Hally could sometimes see Toclafane whizzing past, blades covered with blood, high pitched laughter ringing her ears.

" I know. What has he done?" Scarlet looked at Hally, " You were right, he's not who he says he is."

" Yer well we learn that, I don't think he cares about anyone… Ever" Hally added.

" Ladies!" An annoyingly recognisable voice broke the silence. " Where you talking about me?" He added, putting his arms over their shoulders.

" How long have you been stood there?" Scarlet asked.

" Not very long, why?"

" Then, no, we haven't been talking about you!" Hally gave him a fake smile and turned back to the Earth.

" Ohhh, bit sharp aren't you pet, well we'll soon sought that out."

" Fancy some dinner?"

" No! I don't!" Hally shouted at him and she stormed off.

The Master watched her go with a grim smile on his face.

Hally walked across the hall of the Valiant until she reached the door, which she barged through, knocking one of the guards over.

She ran to the outside part of the Valiant, and sat against the wall.

As much as she wanted to Hally stopped herself from looking over the edge, the whole planet was burning, and it was all her fault.

" Miss Hally, The Master wishes you to come inside now!" One of the guards in his stupid uniform stood towering over Hally.

" The Master can wish all he likes, I'll come in when I want to!"

" But the Master insists you join him now!" The guard steadied his gun to point at Hally.

" Well what goods that going to do!"

"He insists!"

Hally turned to face the guard.

" If he's that bothered, why can't he come out here and get me himself!"

" Fine!" And the guard walked off.

Mean while the Master was having dinner, him, Lucy and Scarlet sat at the table.

A guard walked in, alone.

" I thought I told you to go and get her!" The Master stood up from his seat and confronted him.

" She would not come, I'm sorry."

" You mean you couldn't persuade a girl to come inside! God what is wrong with you!"

" She argues that if you want her that much you'll have to go and fetch her."

The Master walked away from his chair, leaving the guard behind.

" Back in a tick." He called to them.

The wind brushed Hally's face, it made her eyes water.

As Hally breathed, she exhaled all her anger. All that energy building up inside her would surly alert the Master.

But the Master already knew what she was doing, he had been watching her for the past 5 minutes.

Smiling to himself.

" Nice, you know, if you were a little more out in the open, I might not have noticed!" He laughed at his own joke.

" Very funny." Hally said turning her gaze to him.

" Anyway, like you said, if I wanted you to come in that much, I should get you myself, so here I am!"

" And you expect me to just follow you in?"

"Yes."

" And if I refuse?" Hally said cocking her head to one side.

" Then I might start getting irrational."

With that he lunged down at Hally picking her up by the arm, and spun her round so she was facing away from him. He then put one hand around her waist and the other around her neck.

Hally struggled against his grip. But he held her tightly against his body.

" When are you going to start to learn to do as YOU'RE TOLD!" He whispered hoarsely into her ear. And with that he let go and pushed her towards the door.

" NOW GET INSIDE!" He shouted.


	22. The date

Chapter 22: The Date

Every day for the past five months on the Valiant, Hally had dreaded getting up.

The Master had given Hally a nice room. It was comfortable and cosy. The bed was always warm, but so was the rest of the room. So getting up wasn't all hell.

But every morning Hally would get up, get dressed and walk out into the corridor to find the Master waiting for her by her bedroom door.

He would then mimikingly escort Hally to the hall of the Valiant, saying that he wanted her in his sight wherever he went.

So if the Master wanted to go out of the hall Hally was made to go with him.

But this morning when Hally went out , there was no-one.

So Hally thought over her choices. She could try and run away to the point where the Master would find her again and just make her life worse, or she could…

Without even thinking over the other option Hally started walking towards the hall. She didn't want the Master to have anything to gloat about anymore. She would do as he said and then maybe he would leave her alone.

On her way Hally found the Master skulking around his bedroom door, obviously waiting for her. And with that they entered together, no words said.

The Master went over to talk to the Doctor, and so Hally went over to one of the chairs to sit down. She had just remembered what day it was.

" So, come on then Doctor, what is the date today?" The Master had bent down to the Doctor's level and was talking to him in a quiet voice.

" I Don't know the date, every day seems like that last." The Doctor ignored the Master patronising gaze.

" Ok. Today's date is the May the 8th" " Which means" he said gesturing towards the Doctor.

"Which means it's 8 days after the 1st of May." The Doctor said.

The Master sighed " Honestly Doctor, I thought you were more open minded…" The Master displayed his complete sadness with big puppy eyes and his bottom lip stuck out. He shook his head like a dog, and spun round to march over to Hally.

" Have _you_ forgotten what day it is?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

" Obviously. Yer." Hally told him looking away.

" Arrrhh! Now you've given yourself away. I know you Hally, and whenever your lying to me, you just can't bear to look at me! Because of your utmost guilt!" He cocked his head to one side and grinned.

Hally whipped her head round to look him in the eye. " Is that better?"

"What does it matter what day it is anyway!" Hally said again looking away, before realising her mistake and whipping her head back round.

The Master smiled. "Ok, what event happens every year where you get presents?"

" Christmas…" Hally sighed.

The Master raised his eyebrows.

" Apart from it can't be Christmas, because it's the 8th of May…" Hally carried on, sighing.

" Yes so now we're getting somewhere!" The Master clapped his hands, and Hally just rolled her eyes.

She stood up to confront him.

" Oh, just stop it, you know what bloody day it is, now leave me alone!"

Hally turned and ran from the room. Leaving the Master quite stunned before slowly following her out.

Hally slammed her bedroom door, and just stood resting her back on it breathing.

" Oh for God sake Hally, you've got to try and control it!" She said to herself. She was talking about her energy. Sometimes her emotions would trigger, what you would call energy build ups.

It was happening a lot now Hally was near the Master.

" It's just because he has the rest of my energy" Hally kept telling herself. " Just a coincidence."

Someone knocked.

Hally breathed and stepped away from the door, the handle turned.

Scarlet came in.

She was in tears.

Hally guided Scarlet over towards the bed and they both sat down.

" Scarlet what's wrong?" Stupid question Hally thought.

" Don't worry I know the Earth's a mess now. But it'll get better."

Stupid again.

" Ok, it probably won't.."

Scarlet looked at Hally.

She sighed. " I know, I'm really not very good at this cheering up thing."

Scarlet smiled. She looked at the door nervously.

Hally turned her head to look. Nothing there?

Scarlet touched Hally's hand.

"I hate that man I really do!"

" Yer." Hally smiled, " I think we all do."

Scarlet paused, and looked at the door again.

" I love talking to you." Scarlet said quickly, " I always feel like I can tell you anything." Hally smiled again.

" Do you really hate him or…" Scarlet said to Hally, looking at the door again.

Hally's eyes turned lilac. She stood. And pieced the two together.

" Yes!" Hally's eyes were dark violet now. " Yes, I do hate him!" she shouted

The door opened.

" Thank you Scarlet, you can leave us now."


	23. More than a kiss

Chapter 23: More than a kiss

Lilac again.

Scarlet had just ran from the room, giving Hally an apologetic look.

" Sit." The Master signalled to the bed. Hally sat. Reluctantly.

He smiled at her, and sat next to her. He took her shoulders, and made her face him.

" Happy Birthday Hal" He whispered.

Then he kissed her.

The Master moved his hands to Hally's head, she closed her eyes and relaxed.

The Master was warm. He smelt nice. Hally wanted to sleep. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

She was cosy here. So tired.

The Master got up, and held Hally's hand.

" Come with me."

Hally didn't know what was happening anymore. She seemed to be walking with him.

She didn't know where she was walking. She could feel the wind on her face, it was dark.

There were trees, they looked like trees.

And she could hear waves. Waves?

The Master still held Hally's hand guiding her towards the waves.

There were trees everywhere, maybe a forest? Forest?

Was she off the Valiant. Yes must have been.

But where.

Where was he taking her.

The forest was gone now.

The floor was yellow. Sand? Then there must have been the sea, the waves. The Master helped Hally sit down. She was so tired, Hally's vision blurred.

And she passed out.

Every time Hally's eye's flickered open shadows pranced around her face, the Master was towering above her. Hally felt hot, she felt uneasy, but strangely at peace with herself, everything seemed to sought itself out when the Master was there. Or perhaps he just made her forget.

Black.

Then next time Hally stirred, arms were wrapped around her waist, she was lying on her side, his arms pulling her close to him. Hally unconsciously entwined her fingers with his.

Black.


	24. Confused

Chapter 24: Confused

When Hally woke the next morning, she was back on the Valiant, in her bed.

On her own.

She could hardly remember last night most of it was a blur.

He had kissed her.

Hally got dressed as usual, she didn't feel right, like something was wrong. Hally ignored it and walked out of her room.

No-one was there, Hally hardly noticed and she carried on walking towards the hall. The Master wasn't skulking around his bedroom waiting for her either. Slightly confused Hally entered the hall alone, for once.

The Master was stood round by the controls, he turned around to look at her.

Hally felt her blood run cold. Now Hally was scared. The way he was looking at her, it said, I know something you don't know, and I'm not going to tell you!

She looked away from him.

Before she could walk to one of the chairs, the door opened again.

Hally looked round, it was Scarlet. Hally clenched her fists and faced Scarlet.

" Look Hally I'm really sorry…" Scarlet couldn't look Hally in the eye.

" No… it's fine…just… yer." Was all Hally could manage through her clenched jaw.

Then the Master joined in.

" God I love it when you argue." He said hanging on Hally's shoulder.

" We weren't ." She replied.

" Yer" He laughed.

" Oh, just leave me alone." She shoved his arm of her shoulder.

" Sorry just trying to help!"

" NO YOU WEREN'T!"

Hally's eyes went black.

Then the glass table exploded.

Hally gasped, and stepped back. She looked at the Master, he was looking at her, that smile. A smile of triumph, he had known all along.

She turned to see the Doctor. He was staring at her as well, his patronising gaze.

Hally turned and ran.

She rushed through the door to where Jack was being held.

The guards weren't there. No point really Jack was chained fast to the wall.

Hally ran over to him and hugged him.

" Hey, Hey. What's wrong?"

" I got really mad, then the table exploded, and now the Master knows I've still got power left and he'll want to take it and he'll hurt me and…and"

" Woooh woooh!" " It's ok." Hally was shaking violently, tears were streaking down her face.

Jack was worried, he'd never seen Hally cry like this before.

Slowly she started to calm down, the tears still came but they were less violent.

" He's going to take it again, all my energy. It hurt so much last time I don't want that to happen again. Why can't he just leave me alone!"

" Shhhh…" Jack said comforting Hally.

One of the Toclafane entered the room. Hally didn't notice, she was facing away from it. Jack saw it though.

" Hally, do you think you can get these chains off?" He whispered to her.

She looked at him then nodded. Slowly the chains disintegrated.

Jack wrapped his arms round Hally.

" Hally, don't be alarmed but there's one of those Toclafane at the door."

Hally's head whipped round in fear.

A red laser flashed over Hally and Jack's heads. They ducked, the Toclafane released it spikes.

" Follow!" It shrieked.

Hally stayed put.

" Hally, I know you're scared, but by showing him that he'll just make things worse. Go!"

Hally looked at Jack in disbelief.

" I can't go…I'm sorry Jack I just can't!"

Jack took Hally's face in his hands and he kissed her encouragingly on the forehead.

"Hally, trust me, it will be ok." Hally shook her head desperately but nevertheless she stood up and followed the Toclafane out.

Hally re-entered the hall. Five Toclafane now whizzed around her head all spikes out. All dangerously close to her eyes.

" Yours we presume?" The Toclafane asked the Master.

He turned round to face them and a smile lit up is face.

" Unfortunately, yes."

The Toclafane whizzed off and left Hally. She was scared.

The Master walked casually over to her.

" Can't have you blowing my furniture up now can we." He gave her a charming smile. Still walking closer. The Master stood right up close to Hally and sighed.

Before Hally could say anything she felt the sharp pain of a needle stick into her side. She yelled and fell to the floor.

The Master crouched by her, Hally's vision was already going fuzzy.

Sleep was coming to her fast. She tried to fight it.

The Master laughed. " Oh, you might fight off the tiredness. But you can't fight off this."

The Master clicked his fingers.

Blackness.


	25. The locket

_**Chapter 25: The locket**_

_**The Master looked pitifully down at the sleeping girl. Just last night had he seen her like this.**_

_**He gently eased her off the ground, and left the hall.**_

" _**Oh and by the way check on Jack!" He smiled to himself, " Can't have him running around, can we?"**_

_**The Master entered the room. The room he had specifically made for this purpose. He lay Hally down on the bed in the corner and strapped her down. He then went over to the machine whirring away and released the small headset from the casket.**_

_**It fitted perfectly on Hally's head. Of course it did, he had made it that way.**_

_**He took off the locket that lay around his neck.**_

_**It was pure silver, little delicate patterns were engraved all over the front of it.**_

_**The shape of a heart, it didn't suit the way it hung around the Master's neck. But it's purpose wasn't to look pretty.**_

_**The ruby in the centre on the locket contained, what the Master had thought to be all of Hally's energy. Now there was more.**_

_**He placed the locket at the centre of the machine. The ruby lit up as it felt the remaining power.**_

_**The Master clicked his fingers.**_

_**Hally's eyes snapped open.**_

_**She Looked around desperately.**_

" _**You know, it would be nice if you could never do that again!"**_

_**The Master laughed, "But it's so much fun."**_

_**Hally looked around the room and saw the machine, her eyes widened in fear.**_

" _**Do you like it, it's exactly the same as the old one." The chuckled when Hally's eyes turned to him.**_

" _**Don't!" She pleaded, " Just stop…Please!" Her eyes filled with tears, she was so scared.**_

_**The Master just stuck out his bottom lip and made a face.**_

"_**Don't worry Hally it shouldn't hurt a bit!" He stopped, looked at Hally, and laughed.**_

" _**Please." Hally's voice broke off.**_

" _**Why are you scared my pet?" He cried to her.**_

_**Hally winced.**_

" _**Yes, I'm scared, I'm scared of you, I'm scared of what you plan to do, and I'm scared of losing everything…again!" Hally looked away from the Master, she could feel tears trickling down her face.**_

"_**Awww!" The Master walked over to the machine. " But you know Hally, to change my mind, is very hard thing." He paused.**_

" _**Better luck next time." And he flicked the switch.**_

_**Hally felt the machine, wake up, it was connected to her.**_

_**Crawling towards her in the dark. Reaching out into her head, ripping through her body to find her source of power.**_

_**Hally screamed lurching forward.**_

_**The Master just watched a grim smile on his face.**_

_**The machine's waves surged through her body scraping all her power through it's wires to the locket.**_

_**It beamed out a red glow as the power was fed into it.**_

_**Hally was writhing trying to break free, the pain was immense.**_

_**Hally's breathing became less rapid as the machine slowed down, finally stopping.**_

_**The master picked the locket from the machine and tied it round his neck again. He then went over to Hally and took the headset off, replacing it in the casket.**_

_**Hally's breathing returned to normal.**_

_**The Master undid the straps holding her down. He watched as she tried to get up. Walking around to face Hally the Master lifted his hand, softly brushing away the tears at Hally's cheeks. "There, there," he murmured, his eyes watching Hally as the girl sat trembling before him, refusing to meet his eyes. "There, there pet..." Standing, he reached into his pocket as he leaned down, pressing his lips to Hally's. Closing her eyes as the Master kissed her, Hally felt the tip of the laser screwdriver under her chin. She let the Master kiss her, kissed him back...needing to delay the physical torment the device would bring crashing down on her weakened body.**_

_**After a while the Master let go and bent down to help Hally up, she refused his hand, pushing him away, slowly she got herself up and walked out the room.**_

_**He smiled to himself, if only she knew.**_

_**Hally staggered back to her bedroom and sat on her bed.**_

_**She felt exhausted every limb in her body ached, her lips burned.**_

_**Hally felt like crying, to just let all the tears flow to just cry and cry about everything that had happened. But she didn't, she couldn't.**_

_**She didn't want to show him that she was just giving up. She had to fight back.**_

_**Hally flopped back and rested her head on the bed.**_

_**Then she sat up again a quizzical look on her face.**_

_**Slowly she placed her hands out in front of her, and closed her eyes. She imagined a white circle of energy emitting from her hands, she concentrated on it so hard she could almost feel it there.**_

_**When Hally opened her eyes, there was nothing there. Her energy had gone. It was all his.**_

_**Hally sighed, and turned to look beyond the door.**_


	26. Run!

Chapter 26: Run

The Master flopped back into his new comfortable armchair. He was sat in his office on the Valiant. Not many people saw this office as it was well out of the way and usually only he came in it. The walls were a dark brickwork, and the room was quite small. There was a large desk at one end, by the window. And some bookcases to the right of it. The desk was dark red wood, as were the bookcases. His chair was a black leather swivel one, which the Master loved.

" That girl is becoming quite a handful…" The Master said to himself sighing. " And we really need to sought that out… get me in control… show her that's there's no way out of it."

The oak door at the other end of the room opened and one of the UNIT guards entered. His face showed the Master that he had bad news and was probably scared of telling him it in case the Master lashed out. Which he was capable of doing.

" Ummm…. Ummm."

The Master looked at the guard with his patronising gaze.

" Tell me… what is your name?"

" Ross." " Sir."

" Well then Ross, are you just going to stand there stammering away or are you going to actually tell me what you came in here to tell me in the first place!"

" Ummm… Yes Sir…it's the girl Sir, Hally she's gone."

The Master sighed, big deal.

" Just send one of the Toclafane to search the Valiant, they will soon find her." He turned back to his desk.

" No… Ummm. She's totally gone… Off… Off the Valiant. Just gone."

"WHAT!" The Master stood up from his chair and rounded on Ross.

" What do you mean she gone!"

Ross cowered back into the corridor.

" We've picked her up on the scanner running through what's left of Tailors forest down by that beach." Ross stealthily moved out of the way as the Master marched out the door and ran down the corridor.

" What do you mean she's gone… She can't be gone. There's no way off this ship, unless she flew, but she can't do that anymore. So where the hell has she gone." The Master whispered to himself as he ran down the corridor and through the hall to the controls. Where he looked at the scanner, and that little orange dot running through the forest.

He remembered how the scanner worked, bringing up all signs of life.

Green dot for plants.

Black for the Toclafane.

Yellow for humans.

Red for Time Lords.

And grey for any other animals, other that Humans.

Hally being half and half merged to orange.

The Master cursed under his breath, how was he supposed to get to her now, and how had she gotten off in the first place.

The Master took hold of the speaker controlling all Toclafane activity.

He called up 2000 Toclafane and ordered them to find her, not to harm her. But to keep her in one place so he Master could come down and collect her.

" Find that child. And bring her to me!" " I don't bloody care if you have to kill everyone on earth to get her…just bring her back!"

And he went to go and order the Plane to be ready at 5:00.

Hally ran through the flicking branches and the huge brown lumps for trees. All she could feel was the burning pain in her stomach from being so far away from the Master the effects of the bond taking hold. She recognised the place from the night of her Birthday.

If she could just get to the city, or the nearest town then she could hide, and he might not find her.

Hally found herself emerging from the forest, into what could have been a village. But it looked more like a labour camp. There was one mud ridden path winding through army like tents. Hally cautiously peered inside. No-one was about. But there were 10 sleeping bags all packed into this tent which also had a rug for a table and what looked like a stove.

Hally took her head from the tent and carried on walking down the mud track.

She came to an opening in the track.

There were thousands of people, young and old being herded around…Rockets. There were these rockets that looked like they were made from scrap. Untidily fused together by bare hands.

Toclafane whizzed around the humans heads. Shouting out orders in their harsh high pitched voices.

Suddenly one of the Toclafane whizzed over to Hally and released it's spikes.

She gasped and ran out into the fray of people carrying scrap.

The Toclafane followed her whizzing about her head, screaming at her, words Hally daren't listen to. She tripped and fell to the floor.

The Toclafane's laser gun flipped from it's socket, pointing straight at Hally.

" Don't harm her…" A middle aged woman rushed over to Hally and wrapped her arms around her.

" Get back to work! Or I'll kill you both!" The Toclafane screamed.

" Please she's just a child!"

The Toclafane stopped, and it's none existent eyes seemed to stare at Hally.

" Child?" It seemed to falter as it tried to remember something.

" Move woman! I said MOVE!" The woman slowly got up and left Hally.

The Toclafane seemed to stare at her. Trying to put a name to her.

" And I suppose…yes…you would be the _child_ my master is looking for…oh how pleased he will be!" It shouted.

Hally got up slowly.

Then turned and ran, as fast as she could towards the forest.

" OI!" A human voice rang out above the tolerance's shrieks of laughter. The sound of a gunshot hit the air, and Hally felt a sharp pain in the centre of her ribs.

She came to an abrupt stop, and breathed before she realised what had happened. Slowly she looked down at her chest. The bullet had gone deep into Hally's second heart.

She sank to the floor, grasping where the bullet was.

The aching pain of the hole in her heart.

Loud footsteps echoed around Hally, someone was shouting angrily they wrapped their arms around Hally and lifted her off the ground, the strong arms taking the weight of Hally's limp body. Their scared breathing rattling in her ears.

Hally felt weak as The Master pressed her closely to his chest. She could hear his two hearts beating, she could vaguely see the locket hanging around his neck. She half-heartedly tried to reach out to it, it was calling her. The Master saw her hand and gently pushed it back down.

One of the UNIT guards had accidentally shot Hally thinking she was a worker trying to escape.

But that wouldn't do. He thought…

As the Master carried Hally away from the camp, he looked down at her beautiful face. Screwed up in pain, he noticed she was finding it hard to breathe. He felt an unnatural pang of fear.

What if she died? He couldn't let that happen.

He gently lay Hally on the floor inside one of the tents.

Kneeling down next to her he lightly kissed her on her forehead, making her blush, before pushing him away as he tried to look at her wound.

" I'm just trying to help." " I need to look."

Hally reluctantly took her hand away, she was in so much pain, the bullet felt like in was still spinning inside her heart.

The Master took a quick look at Hally's wound, before placing his hands on her chest, which was rapidly rising and falling as his did so.

He focused his energy into healing the wound, and as he watched the wound vanished, and the bullet disintegrated.

Hally coughed weakly as she tried to sit up, but the Master had other ideas. He gently lifted her up and held her in his arms pressing her against his chest.

Hally lay there, the smell of the Master , the warmth of his skin. She slowly moved her arms around the Master's neck.


	27. Riddles

Chapter 27: Riddles

As soon as Hally was back on the valiant the Master escorted her back to her room.

" How did you get out?" He questioned her harshly, his eyes bawling into hers.

" The…umm. The teleport into that forest. The one you took me to…"

The Master smiled at some memory, and Hally suddenly felt very uneasy, like she was missing something.

" I see." He chuckled to himself. " Best be closing that off then."

He turned to walk form the room.

" You know Hally, tomorrow it will have been a half a year since the Toclafane arrived!" He laughed. " So much has happened half a year a year." " Where do you think we'll be in…" He paused before looking at her slyly. " Nine months or so."

With that he grinned and left the room. Leaving Hally very confused.


	28. Fragile mind

Chapter 28: Fragile mind

Hally slept badly that night, the past seemed to come back and play in her mind. She watched over and over again days of her life she had been trying to push away. Nightmares of dark, damp places were forced into her mind and every time Hally woke with a start, sweating, crying and shaking.

When Hally looked at her clock for about the hundredth time she saw that it was nearly half eight. There was no point twisting and turning in her bed anymore, she might as well get out.

As Hally was walking down the corridor towards the hall she noticed that her head felt like it was frozen in a block of ice.

All sorts of thoughts still flew round her head, and her eyes were moving in and out of focus.

There was no expression on her face, all she could do was stand.

Hally collapsed and hit her head against the wall. Her eyes started to feel like they were burning. It was like the impact of hitting her head was coursing through her head like fire. Anger and confusion blurred her head.

Arms were heaving her up and putting her on her feet.

When the Master had seen Hally collapse, he had felt a pang of fear. He pushed it away and walked slowly over to her and heaved her up .

Her eyes were almost blank, and there was no expression on her face.

As she looked at him he couldn't tell whether she was angry or scared.

Her purple eyes had gone a light colour of grey, and they were limp in their sockets.

" Hally are you ok pet?" He asked slowly.

Her face contorted, as if she was seeing something he couldn't.

" I'm fine" She whispered.

The Master nodded, not even sure if she could see him. Then he left leaving Hally almost propped against the wall.

Hally continued towards the hall, and entered alone. The Master had gone off to his office and Hally was left alone. Apart from the Doctor and his little tent. And a guards in the far corner.

"Maybe I'll tell him who I am." Hally thought to herself, wouldn't make any difference and this was getting boring.

She sat down softly beside the tent. Her head still a whirl of colour, not thinking straight she caught the attention of the old eyes peering through the gap in the tent.

" Hello Doctor." Hally said, her eyes never moving.

The guard looked up sharply and saw what she was doing, before quickly rushing out of the hall.

Hally hadn't noticed.

"I'm feeling quite tired now, maybe I'll go to bed." Hally didn't move, her eyes stayed put and her face didn't even twitch.

" What's wrong with you?" A croaky, concerned voice answered from the tent.

" I'm fine… Just a little tired. I don't think I slept well last night… can't really remember though…" Hally's voice stayed on the same flat tone, bawling her eyes into his, she couldn't even remember why she was here.

Hally still didn't take her eyes off the Doctor, even when the Master burst in, flames behind his eyes.

" HALLY!" "Get away from him."

She didn't move she couldn't hear him.

The Master rushed over to Hally and spun her round to face him.

" What did you think you were doing!" He growled shaking her violently. Hally didn't respond, she didn't even blink.

The Master suddenly realised something was wrong.

" What have you done to her!" He glared at the Doctor. He gently put Hally back on two feet again and started to walk her away. Hally was pale and her breathing uneven, her eyes didn't move and her face was still in the same expression he'd seen it in earlier.

He led her slowly to her room, before placing her sitting on her bed. He watched as she just sat there, oblivious to whatever was happening around her.

Slowly he placed his fingers on her temples and extended his consciousness to hers.

Her head was full of blurred memories, old emotions and a whirlpool of sights.

He was going to have to get her some help. He'd seen this before. It wasn't some kind of alien disease or virus. Hally was going mad.


	29. Madness

Chapter 29: Madness

The Master had very quickly arranged a Doctor, and he had got started immediately, giving her drugs he said would clear her head.

Taking her blood pressure and heartbeats.

All the time the Master watched, staring at her, willing her to come back.

After four hours the Doctor left and said Hally should sleep.

The Master helped her into bed, then left.

He was worried, but why was he worried, he had wanted this all along. To drive her mad, to make her cry, to hurt her deep inside. To take everything she loved away.

But why now, when his plan was going perfectly, why was he starting to worry?

Hally would or should be back to normal in no time.

Hally _was_ starting to feel better. Her head had started to clear and she could remember things better now. The Doctor who was treating Hally talked to her about what was bothering her, like a physiatrist, trying to get her emotions out of her head and into the open.

On one of these days, the Master came in and sat down on the opposite side of the bed.

" You called for me?" He asked the Doctor, whom Hally had found out to be called _Doctor H. Clarke._

" Yes, I was wandering if you could think of anyone whom Hally was close to, to see if I can get them to make her relax a little… she's very tentative at the moment?" Doctor Clarke said.

The Master seemed to be thinking very hard about this.

" There's always Jack I suppose, but do I have to…he's very…" Clarke frowned at him.

"I'll go get him." The Master sighed and strode out of the room.

A couple of minutes later he re-entered, followed by a confused looking Jack.

The Master and Clarke left the room.

Jack smiled and sat next to Hally on the bed. Hally smiled back.

" Ummm, I'm a little confused, what is this all about?" He asked, apologetically.

" Didn't he tell you ? Obviously not, umm…" She paused " I kind of… lost it? Went mad? Became deranged?" Hally laughed stiffly.

" Oh… I see, but your ok now, yes?"

" Yer I think so…that Doctor guy…put me…on some drugs…and stuff, and I feel a lot better…so they must be doing something."

Jack saw that little spark of life flutter behind Hally's eyes, but soon it vanished. " What was wrong with her?" Jack thought to himself, " She was usually so bubbly and exited, but ever since that Master she had been scared and upset. What was going on?"

Hally smiled and relaxed a bit. "He talks to me, that Doctor, he makes me tell him everything, it's quite annoying but I think it's working, getting it all off my chest, you know." She told him smiling.

Jack suddenly felt a little hurt, she knew she could always talk to him. Some of his disappointment must have shown on his face as Hally suddenly laughed.

" Don't worry Jack he's only a doctor, I don't even like him, and it's not as if me sneaking off to you every five seconds is going to go unnoticed."… " Anyway…he has a funny nose."

He smiled. Then realised that he had just heard Hally laugh, she hardly ever laughed, not now anyway. His smile broke into a grin, he must really be helping.

The Master listened outside the door with Clarke, he seemed to be pleased with Hally's mental progress, and said that he could leave her now,

" Just keep giving her those drugs every night and she should be fine." With that he smiled and left.


	30. Masquerade

Chapter 30 Masquerade

That morning Hally woke to find two boxes by the foot of her bed, one was quite large the other more of a shoebox size.

Hally didn't know what to do, should she open them, they had been left in her room after all.

At that moment the Master walked in. seeing her awake he smiled, handing her the bigger box and putting the smaller one on the bed next to her.

" Present from me… you'll be needing them tonight anyway. There are loads of rich important people coming today to." He coughed sarcastically, " To celebrate this wonderful year!" " It's more of a ball really."

It was Hally's turn to _cough_.

" Celebrate, probably isn't that right word…" Hally lifted the lid off the box and gasped.

It was a dress. She took the dress out of the box to take a proper look at it.

It was a long, dark purple dress, with layers or what looked like thick lace. At the top of the dress was a neat purple corset, there were no sleeves, and the corset had a long length of ribbon at the back to do it up.

Hally was in shock, she really didn't know what to say.

The Master smiled, " I'll leave you to look through the other box then pet…" And he left.

Hally gently placed the dress down on the bed, before moving towards the other box, she opened it with care.

Inside were two perfect shoes, the same colour of the dress they both had small heels and thin straps. Underneath the shoes were a pair of earrings and a small silver necklace.

There was another thing under these, a mask?

The rest of the day was quite enjoyable, well days on the valiant were never enjoyable. But you could say it wasn't as rubbish.

The Master mainly stayed out of her way, and if she did happen to pass him, he would just flash her a cheeky grin, which Hally was annoyed to admit, she did kind of like, then he would rush off again.

It was nearly six o'clock when Hally was almost rammed into by Lucy. She took one look at Hally and squealed.

" Goodness, best be getting you ready, come on." And with that Hally was dragged back to her room.

" I see you've got the dress, I'll just do your hair and makeup for you then."

To Hally all this fuss felt very strange.

Lucy's touch was very gentle, and she was pretty amazing at doing Hally's hair, which seemed to have a style of it's own.

By the time Lucy had finished it was quarter to seven, Hally's hair was in a high messy bun, with lots of long ringlets cascading down her back.

She had also inserted a pretty purple hair piece which went around the top of Hally's hair.

Lucy then left saying she would get someone to help her with the dress.

Lucy had just got out the door when the Master casually walked up to her.

" I heard you needed someone to help with Hally's dress, I'd be obliged to." Lucy just nodded a little shocked.

The Master waited outside for Hally to get the dress on, Hally coughed nervously, and the Master re-entered.

He smiled to himself, he had been right, purple really did suit her.

He walked round the back of her and began to do the corset up.

When he had finished, Hally turned round to face him.

" Could you have done it any tighter." They laughed.

" I'll go now, unless you haven't quite worked out how to put shoes on?"

" I think I'll be fine thanks."

The Master turned to leave the room. " Oh, I probably forgot to mention it's a masked ball"

" Masked ball? That's not very _you_"

" Well I fancied a change, anyway it will be interesting." And with no other comment he left.

Hally slipped the shoes on and put on the necklace and earrings.

She took out the mask to have a proper look at it.

It was a purple velvet mask, with pretty little light purple flowers around some of the edges.

Ribbons fell on one side, flowed, and curled, beautifully to match the mask.

A slight veil hung over the front of the mask, this was also dark purple and was a little longer than the mask it's self, which covered Hally's eyes and some of her nose.

Hally put on the mask, she went over to the mirror and gripped it in place.

Then she realised what the veil was actually for. It covered her eyes, her violet eyes, which would possibly make a masked ball pointless.

Hally walked out of her room, to spot Jack standing over in the corner of the corridor, looking clean, and in a suit.

She walked over. His suit was mostly white, the jacket was black with gold spirals floating down it.

" Hello?" He said frowning, " And you are?"

" God, Jack you really aren't very good at your job are you, you can't even spot an alien when it's staring you in the face!" Hally smiled her mischievous grin and Jack smiled back.

" Should have known really, you look beautiful!" The part of Hally's face that Jack could see went pink.

Jack put his mask on, it was a black on with gold patterns around the edges.

" Lovely, much better!" Hally exclaimed,

" Ummm… Hally are, are you wearing a corset?"

" Yes, I feel as though I can't breathe!"

" Yer… really hard to get into." He said as if remembering a long lost memory.

Hally laughed, and playfully slapped him on the arm. He laughed as well.

They walked into the hall together still laughing. The hall had been totally transformed, a massive chandelier hung from the ceiling, and long white tables were pushed against the wall holding plates of cocktails and pineapples on sticks.

People were already dancing dresses of red, gold and blue, blurred past Hally and Jack.

They joined in, Jack twirled Hally round gently, before placing his hands around her waste.

" So," He said whilst still dancing. " What's with the veil as well as the mask, your not that ugly are you ?"

Hally gasped as if in shock. " No! It's for my eyes stupid!" " What's the point in having a masked ball if you can tell who I am."

They were in with the circle of other people now, doing the same dance.

" Hally… you really do look beautiful… Not that you don't usually…" Jack exclaimed going pink.

People were twirling away from their partners and into the arms of others.

" You best be off , then" Jack said as he spun her off towards the next guy.

He was quite good at it actually. But he didn't really speak.

" So… you here with anyone." She tried to break the awkward silence.

" No, just me," The voice sounded familiar. " What about you?"

Hally smiled. " Well I came in with Jack if that counts, but not really no."

" So do you live on the valiant then?" The voice asked curiously.

" Yer, it's not as glam as it looks to be honest."

The mask nodded.

The Doctor looked down at the pretty girl in the purple dress and wondered. Who was she. He always enjoyed this sought of thing, work out who they were, work out the problem, blah, blah, blah.

" so, you live on the valiant." He said to himself, " well that leaves, Scarlet, Lucy or … Hally." " Well your not Scarlet, she's the one in red. I thought I saw Lucy earlier in a red and gold dress, so that left Hally, but…"

Hally interrupted his thoughts.

" Are you, human?" She asked slowly.

" Yes!" The Doctor said a little to quickly, " Are you?"

Hally smiled, " Bit of both really, it's complicated," The Doctor suddenly noticed that _Hally _( if it was Hally) Had started to glow, or it would seem that her head had stated to glow, a darkish purple colour, being emitted from her eyes.

" Purple eyes? Half human, half something?" " It couldn't be, she was, dead?"

"So why are you here exactly, why do you live here?"

"Long story…I'm not here by choice, if I had my own way I would be as far away from here as possible…I think I would be anyway, not sure where I would go though, I suppose I have to stay here, it's the last place I feel I belong."

Before the Doctor could say anything, Hally twirled off in the opposite direction, to the next guy.

He softly placed his arms around her waist, Hally placed her arms around his neck, and looked up at the mask. It was a rich gold, with a black, tilted hat on top. The hat thinned out over the edge of the mans shoulder where a tassel hung limply. It was quite a grand mask really, fitted between mask and hat, were three burgundy flowers.

The black hat was outlined in golden sparkles.

Hally felt him pull her closer, his eyes never leaving her face.

Jack looked over from across the room to Hally.

He looked up at the masked man. His blood ran cold, he had seen someone holding that mask earlier, wearing the exact same suit.

Hally looked up into their eye's, she smiled, there _was_ something familiar about them.

" Do you like my mask?" The mask slightly tilted to one side.

Hally smiled, looking up and the rich red and gold flowers at the side.

" It's very…" She thought carefully, " Artistic!" A smile broke across the part of the face she could see.

Jack kept watching them, did she know who she was dancing with? Perhaps not?

Jack caught Hally's gaze, he gave her a desperate look trying to tell her. As if she understood him Hally nodded slowly and gave him a, " I know." Kind of look.

Yes Hally did know who she was dancing with, it wasn't hard, when you see a face everyday of your life, you become prone to recognising it. Yes it was the Master who smiled down at her, but that was obvious.

It was what she was supposed to do next, that was the problem.

She wrested her head on the master's shoulder closing her eyes.

She felt herself relaxing in his grip, he bent his head to rest his lips on her neck, he was whispering something, she couldn't make out what it was. She thought that he was muttering something to himself.

" 8 months, only 8 months now, not long, not for me, I can wait that long… we can wait that long. And then she can't, can't stop me. Because then there will be a reason for her to love me." Hally jolted her head back and looked the master into his eyes, he looked at her with the same shocked expression.

She looked down.

"I don't need a reason to love you! I just can't help myself…you make me feel safe, even if you are the one posing the threat…I love you." Hally thought.

The master looked down at her shocked…and she realised she'd must have whispered it out loud.

She looked up at him, trying to form words,

She pulled back from the Master, skipped a load of people and cut straight back to Jack. He smiled, slightly relieved to see her.


	31. What happened next

Chapter 31: What Happened Next

The room was still vibrant with colour, and Hally could still remember the brightly coloured dresses, loud music and masked figures that had still been dancing just a few minutes ago. Slowly Hally reached up and took her mask off.

Now the room was empty, just Hally on her own. She was stood in the centre of the room, facing away from the door.

She wasn't moving, and it felt to Hally like she wasn't breathing either. It was like she was trapped, frozen in ice, as if she was gone, had no purpose. So the madness was still there then. But I suppose madness can never really fully fade away.

Hally felt a presence enter the room. The Master walked over to Hally's side. He looked at her.

" You do know that the point of a Masquerade is that you _wear _a mask so that you _don't _know who your dancing with my pet."

" Well it's just you and me now, and it's not as if you wouldn't recognise me, I mean you even bought the dress."

" Hmmm… yes, I think that I did quite well with that dress, it suits you."

There was a silence, Hally awkwardly pretended to look around the room. She didn't think either of them wanted to mention the earlier conversation.

" Why are you doing this" She said abruptly, spinning round to face the Master. " Why cause so much trouble?" "What is it that you want?"

The Masters stared at her for a while, before linking his arm with hers and leading her over to the large window at the end of the room.

He looked up, " Hally… you see all those stars, up there. I want to make them yours." He turned his head to face her. " But because it's _you_, I can't." The Master slowly slid his arm from Hally's and walked back down the room and out the door.

Hally didn't sleep well that night.

The Master's words kept her awake, spinning round her head, she tried over and over again to think of different meanings of the things he said. But hardly any made any sense at all.

For what felt like the hundredth time Hally woke images whirling around in her head. She looked at the clock beside her. It was only 6:30, she couldn't bear to lie there in the dark anymore, she was afraid that she might die of boredom.

She got up and turned on the light Hally quickly got dressed and went out into the dark corridor, Hally started to make her way to the main room of the valiant.

Someone's hand wrapped around Hally's arm and a torch was suddenly shone in her face.

" I'm not sure you should be here right now."

Hally jumped and instinctively tried to pull away.

" Hally, please can you follow me back to your suite, I'm sure the Master doesn't need to be disturbed just yet, due to your early morning wonderings."

"Look..." Hally tried to explain as the guard tightened his grip on her arm Hally tried even more to pull away, " You don't need to get the Master involved, I couldn't get to sleep and I didn't fancy lying awake in bed for three hours!" Hally suddenly realised that she was shouting.

A heavy familiar hand fell on Hally's shoulder.

" I heard my name? I hope you're not causing any trouble Hally?"

The guard explained to the Master, before both turning to face her.

" Well I don't think she's planning on causing much trouble, so I don't see why you need to stress about her getting up a little early." With that the guard let go of Hally's arm, she walked across the room and up the stairs, she went over to the far window and sat down on the window sill.

" And I suppose it's all my fault that you couldn't sleep?" The Master appeared at her side.

Hally didn't answer, the moment was supposed to be so quite, time for Hally to think, she wanted the Master to go away, but at the same time she wanted him to stay, to stay and wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was alright.


	32. 3:00PM

Chapter 32: 3:00pm

Hally watched the sun rise above the clouds, the sky was a ruby red, the clouds swirled around the earth, they tilted menacingly towards it, the earth below her looked so dead, there was nothing, nothing seemed to be moving. It was as if the whole world was poised waiting for some big moment. The moment that everyone back on earth was wishing for. Either to die themselves or for the prophet Martha Jones to save the world and kill the Master.

Hally couldn't think of a world without the Master anymore. He had become part of her, she didn't want him to die, she really didn't. But at the same time there was a part of her that was full of hate. She hated him for everything he had done, everything he had put her through.

Surely he deserved to die for that?

After a while people had started to arrive into the main hall of the Valiant. Hally had stayed put, she didn't want to get caught up in all the chaos of getting ready for the Master's grand entrance.

He arrived in a whirlpool of action, singing, dancing and being generally annoying. Well why shouldn't he, he had the whole world at his feet. Just like a teenager dancing round their bedroom, he made his way into the centre of the valiant.

" Come on people, what are we doing, launch day in 24hours!"

After that he came strutting over to where Hally still sat, watching the scene in disgust.

" Wipe that look off your face, I've seen old women who look better than that!" The Master playfully ruffled Hally's hair, she turned her head to look at him an extremely bored expression on her face.

" Hmmm…old women? no…I can't even be bothered to think of a witty comment."

She turned back round to face the earth, he rested his head on her shoulder.

" Ok, so if your that bored…why can't we have a rational conversation what do you think pet?"

Hally snorted. " Yer…cuz that'll work!"

" I supposed you just don't have the brain power to have a rational conversation!" The Master scowled playfully at her, and slapped her softly over the head with his hand.

The hours dragged on, all Hally could think to do was look out of the window at the earth.

When three O'clock arrived, she felt the Master's hand tap her shoulder.

" No." She said before he opened his mouth.

" You don't even know what I was going to say… your not that good!" he smirked

" No…I will not join you for your daily massage at 3:00pm…and no I will not _do _your daily massage at 3:00pm either!" she raised her eyebrows at him.

" Please go…just trying to catch the last glimpses of the earth…before _someone_ destroys it!"

" Oooh…touchy, well as you wish." the Master smiled at her and walked off.

**(Hally-Here and now)**

Red lights started flashing, and warning messages flickered up on the screen.

The Master shot out of his seat and whirled round to the control board.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Francine Jones jump from her spot and grab the Master's blazer, she took out the laser screwdriver and chucked it to the Doctor who caught it swiftly before turning on the Master. Who was still at the control desk.

I accidentally let a gasp escape my lips and the Master whirled round to see what I was staring at.

" Shit!" I muttered under my breath. "I had to go and ruin it for everyone" I thought.

" Oh I see!" The Master raised his hands in defeat.

" I told you I have one thing to say!" The Doctor flicked the switch on the screwdriver but nothing happened. The Master laughed plucking the screwdriver out of the Doctor's grip.

"Isomorphic controls…"

He whipped back round and struck the Doctor hard across the face. The Doctor staggered backwards falling to the floor.

I tried to rush forward and help him, but the Master caught my arm and pulled me back behind him flashing me a warning glance. I obeyed reluctantly, the Master kept a firm grip on I arm keeping me away from the Doctor.

It seemed the Master was afraid to hurt me, keeping me away from harms way. Keeping me away from his wrath, and for that I will be eternally grateful.

" Which means they only work for me…like this." The Master aimed the screwdriver at Francine, the yellow light hit her square in the chest, she doubled over in pain as Tish ran over to help.

" Say Sorry!" The Master commanded.

" Sorry…sorry!" Francine whimpered her daughters arms wrapped around her.

" Didn't you learn anything from the blessed saint Martha, siding with the Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do, take them away!"

" Then I'm surprised, what is she doing siding with you, when I'm sure she would rather opt for danger!" the Doctor called glaring at the Master. He turned round to face me and in that second I realised the Doctor was talking about me.

My eyes widened as the Master raised an eyebrow.

" I have no idea what you're talking about Doctor !" the Master spat out the last word. The Master led me down the steps, signalling me to leave room, I continued walking and as reached the door heard the Doctor shout.

" Well she obviously does!" I turned round so see the Master strike the Doctor down again. I quickly turned away and rushed from the room.


	33. Messages and apologies

Chapter 33: Messages and Apologies

I had been sat in my room for a while now, I never thought the Doctor would recognise me, it had been hundreds of years. Why did he go and blurt it out like that, he knew the Master would get angry. At that precise moment the Master rushed into the room, he was fuming.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room.

" Fine!" " He asked for it, he will learn what happens to those who interfere and know too much!" With that he threw me into the main room of the valiant, he pushed me forwards before going over to one of the cameras, he flicked it on and pointed it towards the Doctor, who was sat in his wheelchair eyes bawling into mine, pleading with me to leave.

I was so confused, why was I here? The Master came back over to me and pulled me in front of the Doctor.

" You really believe that this is your daughter, the girl who has never even tried to find you. Tried to find any of us! This girl is no-one!"

" Then why is she here?" The Doctor argued. "Why the purple eyes?" He muttered.

The Master turned round to face the cameras.

" My people…salutations. On this the eve of war…lovely woman, but I know there's all sorts of whispers down there, stories of a child walking the earth, giving you hope."

The Master left the camera and walked over to behind the Doctor,

" but I ask you…how much hope, has this man got? Say hello Gandalf… except! He's not that old. He's an alien, with a much greater life span that you. Stunted little apes!"

" But what if it showed, what if I suspended your capacity to regenerate?" The Master flashed an angry glance at me as I attempted to confront him, but the guard behind me had obviously been told to keep an eye on me because as soon as I made my move, arms wrapped themselves round mine and I was pinned to the wall.

The Master went back to the Doctor, " All nine-hundred years of your life, what if we could see them?"

With that the Master steadied his laser screwdriver and turned it on the Doctor. He began twisting and turning violently in his chair, screaming as his body convulsed in pain.

" Older and older…down you go Doctor." I was struggling against the soldier pinning me up against the wall, I managed to grab his gun, and I rammed it into his chest he yelled out in pain before letting me go. I ran over to the Master, and pulled the laser screwdriver out of his hand stopping the Doctor from screaming. I felt the Master's hand make contact with my face and I staggered backwards. The screwdriver fell out of my hand and clattered to the floor. The camera caught it all.

I felt warm blood trickle down the side of my cheek where the Master's ring had cut into my face.

The Master turned his disgusted gaze away from me leaving his screwdriver on the floor.

" Doctor?" He walked over to where the Doctor's clothes lay crumpled on the floor.

" Doctor?" The Master said a little louder.

The pile of clothes began to move, a small pathetic looking creature crawled itself out. It was about the size of an overgrown baby, all wrinkled and dead looking.

" Received and understood. Miss Jones!" The Master directed at the camera before turning it off.

He walked over to the Doctor and picked him up gently, he laughed before dropping him into a guards arms. He walked over to me, I was still sat on the floor stopping the blood from my cheek.

He crouched down beside me looking straight into my eyes, he showed no emotion as he stared at me.

He held out his hand to mine, I took it and he helped me up.

I struck my hand across his face and pushed him away from me. I walked out the room without a backward glance. Straight to the Master's office.

Even though the Master thought I didn't know about it, I had followed him often enough to know where his secret hideouts where…I didn't really know why I was going there, but it seemed right at the time. So I turned and stood at his door before entering uninvited.

I stood in the large room, and went over to his desk. I rummaged through his drawer and found a folder with the title _Valiant Plan _I opened it up and found one of the sheets labelled, _Ark Angel _I looked through the sheet and found controls to the Ark Angel network on board the valiant.

I screamed when I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder and I was roughly span round, I dropped the papers onto the desk and the master happened to glance down at them.

He picked up the papers, and hurriedly shoved them back into their folder and into the drawer.

I was sandwiched between him and the desk I tried to wriggle around him but he grabbed my waist.

" How dare you come in here…how dare you! What did you think you were doing!" The Master looked ready to hit me again, I could see a bruise beginning to form where I had earlier.

" Sorry…" I murmured under my breath.

" I'm…sorry" I looked down at my feet and felt my face burning as he continued to glare at me wildly. I didn't understand the fear I felt when he shouted at me, when he cornered me, he scared me and I scared myself.

" Get out!…GET OUT!" He shouted, I backed out of the room and rushed down the hallway and into my own.

How dare she come in here, how did she even know about his office.

Why was she looking through my files, that girl. I thought I had control of her, thought I had broken her. And yet she still has the power to strive against me.

That _will _change, but how? She still had no idea about the night of her birthday, perhaps I could tell her, that would surely break her. But no, I will wait for that. Until she is so fragile she Is almost insane, then I shall tell her. To push over the edge, then I will be there to wrap her up in protection, then she will love me because she will have to. She has to love me, as we are joined by much more than the bond that holds her to me. We are joined through life, new life.

Maybe, if I make her feel trapped, it is so easy for me to get her to succumb, she is so deeply in love.

As the master sat in his office pondering over how to corner Hally.

She was sat in her room wondering how to corner the Master. But in a different way.

I could break him as he is trying to break me, make him feel loved, then I can break him as he opens up to me I shall lash out and tear him open. Destroy his love so I can be free and I can go home.

The Master's only weakness is me, and I shall make him pay for it.

First I shall have to warm to him, make him believe I feel for him. I smiled to myself.

That will be easy enough.


	34. The begining of the destruction

Chapter 34: Beginning of the destruction

I snuck out of my room, the valiant was pitch black and my bare feet made no sound as I padded down the hallway.

I entered the hall of the valiant expecting there to be a guard, there wasn't. I padded my way over to the controls of the valiant and typed in a memo to the central computer, as soon as the Master logged in my message would flash up onto the screen.

I stared, knowing this was probably a very big mistake, I save the message and logged off. Before creeping back to my room.

The Master slipped into his clean suit, the same one as yesterday and the day before, ever clean, and ever the same.

He walked into the main room of the valiant, and clapped his hands, the lights burned in his eyes as they flashed on. He loved being able to do that.

He walked over to the screen and logged into the mainframe. A cloud caught his eye. It was hovering very close to the valiant window, it looked like a face, a face of a child. The Master smiled and winked at the child. The cloud did not wink back.

The Master's attention drifted as the screen beeped and a message popped up on the screen.

_Sorry…didn't mean to make you angry, forgive me? Xx_

The message sparked something inside of the Master, he almost felt guilty. He had upset her, scared her? He smiled _almost_.

He could most defiantly use this to his advantage no doubt Hally was willing to do anything to make him forgive her. This was his chance to make her feel his, as if she belonged to him.

At that moment she walked into the room her hair flowing down her shoulders, she was so perfect. She took a quick glance up at the Master before sitting down at a chair and logging in to one of the laptops.

I was wondering how he had interpreted the message. Hopefully he would feel as if he'd finally got to me, and was already thinking of a way to _punish _me.

I was willing…to do anything, but not because I was scared or upset. Instead I wanted to make him feel as if he had me cornered, when actually I have no intention of doing whatever he says.

I have known him long enough to understand the way he works, he is driven by possession, and so I will give him the impression that I am his, and then I will get him back, show him that he will never have me, and that I don't love him.

I shut down the laptop and walked out of the room, making my way down to the far end of the Valiant, the darker end, where the engines whirred and Jack was held. I walked in and smiled at Jack.

He smiled back warmly, that cheeky glint in his eye returning.

"Hey Hal…what brings you to my neck of the woods?" He smiled, I rolled my eyes, "I need to ask you something, and maybe for your help…see I have this plan but I need someone to make it work" I stopped, looking into Jack's eyes, he nodded in encouragement.

"Well, I'm trying to do something and I can't really tell you what, but…right, I need you to pretend something for me, pretend that we are in…in love." She felt awkward talking to Jack like this. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Why would you want me to do that" He paused a frown suddenly etching his face.

"Please, I need you to do this"

"Hally, if you're planning what I think you are then I'm begging you to reconsider, he held no thought in hurting you before, in hurting your friends before, don't do something stupid just to make yourself feel better…Hally please…" Jack looked pleadingly into my eyes.

"Jack! This is my decision I don't need you to baby-sit me, to guide me around every bad turn in my life, I can deal with him!" I could feel anger and hurt building inside me, Jack had always been one of the people I could trust to stand by me in what I wanted, I had never expected this of him.

"Hally, what do you plan to do then, when he's jealous and angry, when he's hurt someone else because you hate the fact that you love him…doing this will do nothing!" I wanted to scream at him, how dare he even suggest!

"I am not…in…in love with him! You bastard!" I whispered angrily before giving him one last angry glare and leaving the room.


	35. Step one love

Chapter 35: Step one-love

Hally once again found herself extremely bored, with nothing better to do than mope about the valiant wishing that something interesting would happen. She saw Scarlet hanging around the end of the corridor and so decided to talk.

"Hi, what you doing up here?" Hally asked putting on her best "welcoming smile".

"Waiting for my mum, she's gone into the spa, its always round the same time each week. I can't go in, have to be over 20 to go in."

Hally raised her eyebrows, "There's a spa? Well seeing s I'm only a little over twenty about 330 years I see no problem in me having a go!" Hally smiled sarcastically and went through.

She found herself in another hallway, with signs directing her to the different rooms, Hally took the left turn and walked into the changing room. There were lockers for all the recipients on board, Hally found hers and it opened the key and a bag inside. She took out the key and the bag, she looked inside the bag to find 3 pairs of swimwear, towels and a bottle of tester shampoo. She picked one of the bikinis out, changing in one of the cubicles she made her way to the hot tub, Hally hadn't fancied a massage much, and she really quite fancied a quiet bathe in a warm tub…heaven!

Hally happily found the tub empty and delightfully warm, she dunked her head under freeing her hair and getting herself completely immersed in the water. She kept herself under for a good few minutes, not exactly in fear of drowning, oxygen never really bothered the immortal. Hally lay herself down closing her eyes, blowing small bubbles out of the tub watching them as they floated away up to the top, escaping into the world Hally was so desperate to be rid of.

She pushed herself to the top with her feet, retreating back to the edge and sitting on the side. She wiped her eyes before relaxing into the water. She let herself sink under again closing her eyes this time, feeling the water push down on her. The water shifted violently and Hally snapped her eyes open as a two legs found their way into the tub, Hally pushed herself to the edge again raising to get herself out, she shook water out of her eyes, then she saw who it was.

"Piss off!" She said relaxing again against the walls.

The master took no notice of Hally's order and sat down the opposite side of the tub. "Charming." he replied simply.

Hally rolled her eyes and turned to leave, until she realised the perfect opportunity she had gotten herself into. She smiled mischievously to herself unseen to the Master her back turned. She sat herself back down. The Master seemed to not have even noticed Hally's movements.

"What you doing here anyway? Didn't know you knew this was here…" The Master didn't even look at her as he asked the question. She suddenly took immense interest in the way the water swirled around her finger when she circled it in the water.

"I was told by someone, lucky really I may have died from boredom, why what are you doing here?" Hally didn't raise her gaze.

"This happens to be my ship, I think you'll find I can go where-ever I wish pet…" "unlike some of us…" He added quietly, Hally's gaze rose as she heard his last comment and met his steady eyes on hers.

" I'm sorry, I told you before, you hurt me I had every right to do something back…"

"Yes, and you did" He signalled to his cheek where the bruise was only just fading away, after which he glanced at Hally's which was still a purple and black mark around the scar he had left on her face.

" Does it still hurt?" He asked.

" A bit" She lied, it absolutely killed, moving her face in anyway seemed to make her face burn, and at night her face seemed to throb and sting.

"Maybe you should let someone take a look at it…" The Master leant forward and shuffled across nearer to Hally, he brushed his hand over the bruise, she instinctively winced.

"_A bit…"_ He mimicked, and again brushed his hand over her face a cool comforting feeling following his finger as he healed the bruise.

Hally touched her face with her hand the scar was still there but the bruise had gone, she glanced at him in a quick thanks. She felt him lean closer and kiss her cheek. Hally took the opportunity and turned her head towards him and let him kiss her lips, she broke away and draped her arm over his shoulder and her other she placed on his chest, she rested her head on his shoulder , she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck, she knew this would make him feel in control, so she lay there feeling his smile on his face. They lay together for a few minutes, silently contemplating.

Hally slipped out of the Masters grip and raised herself out of the water, quickly kissing the Master on the forehead. Before making her way out of the tub and into the changing room. She dried herself and got herself changed again. Making her way back to the hall of the valiant.


	36. Step two jealousy

_Chapter 36- Step two, Jealously_

_She walked over to the end of the room up the stairs and across to the control panels. She felt a guard appear at her shoulder she smiled mischievously and turned around to face him. He was tall with dark blonde hair his face was smooth and his messy hair brought out the features on his face. He really was quite good looking, made the job at hand very easy then._

"_Yes?" She asked innocently, "Is there something wrong?"_

"_No ma'am it's just you're not supposed to go near those controls, The Master ordered it." The soldier lightened his tone as he saw the innocent expression Hally had on her face._

"_Oh, yes I'm so sorry, I didn't realise, hope I didn't cause you too much trouble. I just wanted something to do, I get so bored around here and The master, well he just doesn't understand me…" The guard cut her off._

" _It's ok, really I understand. I understand…you, don't worry I won't say anything. I'm Ross by the way, and well I know who you are." Hally smiled sweetly, " Thank you, really thank you. You've been great Ross, shame I didn't meet you earlier." Hally saw out of the corner of her eye the Master enter the room with his wife Lucy, he swaggered over to the Doctor's tent and Hally took her chance. She leant forwards and closed the gap between her and Ross, she grabbed him behind his neck and pulled herself up to meet his lips. She wasn't surprised to find him kissing back eagerly. She found herself backed up against the control panel as she slipped her tongue through his teeth. She felt him moan against her tongue as she ran her hands through his hair gripping at his head. As she ran her tongue over his bottom teeth she felt his hand move to the small of her back as he pulled her closer to him. Before anything else happened she felt him being ripped away from her. She stepped back alarmed as an arm snaked its way around her neck pulling her back against a body. She choked as she was forced backwards. The laser screwdriver appeared beside her and shot the bright yellow light at the man in front of her. Ross didn't even blink as his body hit the floor. Hally accidentally let out a whimper as the yellow light burnt a hole on Ross's chest killing him instantly. The Master's grip round her neck tightened threateningly and all Hally could do was watch as Ross bled out on the floor. The Master shoved Hally down the steps as he barked at the others to clean up the mess. Hally couldn't help but let the smile creep across her face, before quickly wiping it off as the Master grabbed the back of her neck with his one hand and guided her down the hallway to her room. The Master's grip was painfully tight and Hally had to stop herself from hissing in pain. He literally threw her into her room before slamming the door behind him fuming._

" _You meant to do that, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!" He took a threatening step towards her and Hally instinctively backed off fear flickering across her face. She couldn't answer him, not when he was like this._

" _I don't believe you, you always have to play this game don't you, can't let anyone else get on with anything, always in the bloody way!" _

_Hally's eyes were wide, she had just let a man die in front of her, to try and make him jealous, what was happening to her. She wasn't like this, what had he done to her. Hally felt tears slowly fill up her eyes she had changed so much, from the naïve little girl trying to find a place in the world she had been dumped on to a murderer, forcing jealously onto those she loved._

_The Master looked almost disgusted at her, " You…you stupid, insolent little girl! What is wrong with you? Grow up." He turned away opening the door to leave, Hally grasped his wrist desperately, she didn't know why it just felt like the right thing to do. She never wanted him to leave. She tried to pull him back towards her but he shook her off and shut the door silently before locking it._


	37. Hopeless

Chapter 37: Hopeless

Hally awoke when her television screen in her room started to flicker. She took a moment to realise it was happening before shooting out of bed and going over to it confused. The screen flickered again and slowly faded into a clear enough picture.

It showed a dark street with house doors either side. There were guards lined up along each door, and the Master walked through the street.

Hally guessed she was seeing this through the eyes of a Toclafane .

"What are you up to now?" She mused out loud, she was surprised when the Master's voice came back through on the television.

"You'll see, I just thought you shouldn't miss this."

"You can hear me? How?" Hally said, feeling a little stupid seeing as she was merely talking to a TV.

"There is a microphone inside your television, which is wirelessly connected to and earpiece I am wearing…it's not that complicated Hal."

"Right, you seem to have forgotten my name, it's Hally, would you like me to spell it out for you seeing as you seem to be missing off two letters! Why can I not feel you being so far away?"

"Stop asking questions and just watch and enjoy!" Hally could feel the smirk behind his words, as the Toclafane she was watching through whizzed over to rest by the Masters head.

"Martha…Martha Jones!" "I can see you!" He shrieked in a high pitched voice.

"Out you come little girl, come and meet your master."

"Anybody? Nope. Nothing?" "Positions!" Guards pointed their guns at the house doors threatening to shoot.

"Don't you dare…" Hally hissed through the TV. The Master laughed before whispering back, "I'll dare what I want pet."

Hally had to stop herself from answering back but at that moment Martha slowly appeared at one of the doors.

"YES! Well done, he trained you well!…bag. Give me the bag. Actually no, just throw it." Martha threw a small black bag in the Masters direction and he took out his screwdriver. Within seconds it was a smoking pile of liquid.

"And now good companion…your work is done…" Hally noticed that before the Master could turn his screwdriver on Martha a man ran out yelling at him. The Master lazily shot him in the chest and he fell to the floor. Martha looked at the Master shocked.

He paused. "But when you die, the Doctor should be witness hmmm? Almost dawn Martha and planet earth marches to war."

He turned to face the screen and smirked at her.

"You're despicable!" She shouted at him.

"And don't you just love it!" He laughed triumphantly, before the screen went black.

The next time Hally awoke, she nearly screamed the Master was stood over her his manic grin on his face.

"come on, get up, big day today…great day! Quickly I wouldn't want you to miss this."

He basically dragged her out of bed, throwing clothes at her and leaving her room so she could dress. As soon as she said she was ready and grabbed her by the arms, and marched her into the main room of the Valiant.

He sprinted up the stairs Hally trying to keep up with him behind.

He grinned at her again and quickly pecked her cheek.

As soon as the door of the room opened his face darkened and Martha Jones was pushed into the hall.

"Teleport device…in case you'd thought I'd forgotten…" He held out his hand patronisingly and Martha reluctantly took out Jack's vortex manipulator from her back pocket.

"Kneel." "Down below, the fleet is ready to launch, two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe."

He pushed past Hally confidently and spoke into a communicator.

"Are we ready?" He shouted

"The fleet awaits your signal, rejoice!" His own voice replied back to him.

He checked his watch, "Three minutes to align the black hole converters, counting down!" the screen flashed to that of a clock it started counting down from 180 seconds.

He turned around and grinned to the audience. "I never could resist a ticking clock!"

"At zero, to mark this day, the child Martha Jones will die." He laughed as if proud of himself, "My first blood…"

"Any last words?" He asked "No?"

He turned to the Doctor with a disgusted look on his face, "Such a disappointment this one, days are old Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex…this ones useless!"

He flipped out his laser screwdriver and aimed it at Martha's head.

"Bow your head." She did so slowly.

"And so it falls to me, as Master of all to establish from this day a new order of time lords, from this day forward…!"

Hally spotted Martha shaking with laughter, trying to stop herself laughing out loud.

"What? What's so funny." The Master said snidely.

"A gun?" Martha said simply

"What about it?" The Master snapped.

"A gun in four parts?"

"Yes and I destroyed it!"

"A gun in four parts, _scattered across the earth_, I mean come on! Did you really believe that!"

The Master's face dropped for a second, "What do you mean?"

"As if I would ask her to kill…"The Doctor's voice appeared from beside the stairs from where he hung in his cage.

"Oh well! It doesn't matter! I've got her exactly where I want her."

"Don't you want to know what I was doing! Travelling the earth?"

The Master raised his eyebrows and sat gesturing for Martha to continue.

"I told a story, that's all. No weapons just words! Everywhere I went I found the people and I told them my story…I told them to pass it on so that everyone would know about the Doctor!"

"Faith and hope!" The Master cut in, he smirked at them, "Is that all!"

"NO! because I gave them an instruction." Martha stood up getting more confident by the second.

"I told them that if everyone think of one word at one specific time…"

"Nothing will happen!" He shook his head in disbelief "Is that your weapon, prayer!" He pulled a mocking face at Martha.

"Right across the world, one word, just one thought, at one moment…"

Hally suddenly realised, and finished off Martha's sentence, "But with fifteen satellites…" The Master turned to look at Hally shocked.

"What?" He exclaimed to her.

"The ark angel network" Jack added.

"A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single one of them thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word is…Doctor."

The countdown beeped it's last number and panic suddenly riddled the Master's face.


	38. Forgiveness

Chapter 38: Forgiveness

Hally watched a smile creeping onto her face as the cage the Doctor was being held in broke apart, and he started to change back into his normal self.

"Stop! Stop it now! I order you to stop!"

"I've had a whole year to tune myself into the sidekick network and instigate with it's matrices "

"The one thing you can't do…stop them thinking!" "Tell me the human race is degenerate now…when they can do this!"

The Master screamed in frustration at the Doctor and fired his laser screwdriver at him, but nothing stopped him.

"Then I'll kill them!" The Master aimed his screwdriver at Martha and her family, but the Doctor lazily brushed it out of his hands.

He was advancing on the Master driving him into the corner. With the Master shouting back at the Doctor, "And you know what I'm going to say…" The Master ducked down against the wall trying to block himself out from the Doctor.

"I forgive you."

The Master grabbed the Doctor's arm, "My children!"

Alarms started to blaze as thousands of Toclafane raced towards the Valiant.

"Captain!" The Doctor shouted, "The Paradox machine!"

Jack gathered a few of the guards who had now given up on their stations as the Master's empire fell. And they all ran off to the TARDIS to fix the paradox.

Out of the corner of Hally's eye she spotted the Master take out Jack's vortex manipulator she ran towards him trying to stop him from leaving and she grabbed the top of the wrist strap, she felt a larger hand grab the top of hers.

When Hally fell to the ground she looked around her quickly, she the Master and the Doctor were all stood at the edge of a cliff face, past the cliff was a sea of rockets readying themselves to launch.

"Now it ends Doctor, Now it ends!" The Master cried into the open space. Hally could see smoke start to arise from beneath the ships, realises they would begin to take off any minute.

"We've got control of the Valiant, you can't launch." The Doctor replied simply, making Hally turn and face him.

"Oh…but I've got this." He took out a small black box, from his pocket.

"Black hole converter, inside every ship. If I can't have this world _Doctor _then neither can you!" He hissed. "We shall stand upon this Earth finally reunited as it burns." He grabbed at Hally's waist and pulled her towards him, holding her in front of himself as if she were a shield protecting him from the Doctor.

"Weapon after weapon after weapon, all you do is talk and talk and talk. But after all these years, and all these disasters, I've always had the greatest secret of them all." The Doctor took small steps towards the Master until he was only a meter away.

"I know you. Explode those ships you kill yourself and the one thing you hold close to your heart throughout the entire universe, and that's the one thing you can never do." The Doctor held out his hand in front of the Master. "Give that to me." The Master let go of Hally pushing her to the side slightly, and reluctantly put the black hole converter into the Doctor's hand.

Hally fell to the floor as the world around the trio started to shake violently, both the Doctor and the Master fell as well and the both started grappling for the vortex manipulator, the Doctor grabbed Hally's hand and forced it on top of his hand as they were transported back to the Valiant.

Back on the Valiant things weren't much better. The whole deck was shaking, and paper was blowing about the room. Hally followed the Master to the stairs were he grasped her hand and pulled her up to his chest. She lay there surrounded by chaos in his arms, his hand lay deep in her hair keeping her closer to him.

The shaking stopped and everything slowed down to normal speed. The Doctor was the first to get up and he ran over to the radio.

"We've reverted back, one year and one day, exactly two minutes past eight in the morning." He flicked on the radio and a voice rang out through the Valiant.

"This is UNIT central, what's happening up there, we just saw the President assassinated." The Doctor ignored the message and turned the radio back off.

"See, just after the President was killed but just before the Spheres arrived." "Everything back to normal, planet earth restored, none of it happened, the rockets the terror, it never was."

"What about the Spheres?" Martha asked.

"Trapped at the end of the universe."

Hally felt the Master tense above her, she removed her self from his arms and stood herself up, watching the scene.

"But I can remember it?" Francine Jones stood next to Martha, she looked angry and confused.

"We're at the eye of the storm, the only ones who will ever know" The Doctor finished explaining, "Oh! You must be Mr Jones, hello!" Before he could go any further, the Master ran past Hally towards the door at the other end of the room. Jack appeared behind the door, and turned the Master around. "Whoa! Big fella, you don't want to miss the party!" He took the cuffs off the guard at the door and cuffed the Master's hands tightly together.

"So what do we do with this one?" He asked looking around the room

"We kill him"

"We execute him"

"No that's not the solution." The Doctor warned the others.

"Oh, I think so… because all those things, they still happened, because of him! I remember them." Francine had picked up the gun which had been at her feet and was now pointing it to the Master.

Hally suddenly felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She was bonded to the Master, he'd told her himself that if he died, she would die with him. She backed herself slowly to the side of the room against the wall.

"Go on…do it!" The Master smirked at Francine and took a quick glance at Hally, knowing exactly what would happen if she were to shoot.

"Francine you're better than him…" The Doctor took cautious steps towards Francine outstretching his hand to try and take the gun away from her.

She started to shake and dropped the gun on the floor, Martha ran to her mother and hugged her moving her out of the way of the gun.

"You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me."

Hally silently asked herself the same question, she didn't feel like she belonged with any of the people stood in the room. And her father didn't seem to be paying her much attention at all. She had a feeling that he hated her, that she was just going to be left, again to wonder alone. She looked over at Jack for any reassurance but he didn't look her way.

"You're my responsibility from now on, the only Time Lords left in existence."

Hally felt her heart drop, Jack walked over to the Doctor.

"Yer but you can't trust him!"

"No. The only safe place for him is the TARDIS." He said trying to calm Jack down.

"You mean you're just going to _keep _me?" The Master asked in disgust.

"Hm, if that's what I have to do, it's time to change, maybe I've been wondering for too long, now I've got somebody to care for."


	39. Death

Chapter 39: Death

Hally heard the gun shot rang out at about the same time that she felt pain enter her body down the left side of her abdomen. She staggered slightly backwards, until she realised it had been the Master who was shot. He doubled over and a red bloodied mark appeared on his shirt. She saw Jack rush over to Lucy who had fired the shot. Scarlet went to her mothers side and tried to pull her away but she wouldn't move she just stood there.

Hally could remember the Master telling her the conditions of the bond he had put on them both. The victim would share the pain of the other, and they would both die together. She slide slowly down the wall, as the pain became to much to remain standing.

The Doctor ran over to the Master and took him in his arms. "There you go, I've got you."

"Always the women." The Master whispered.

"I didn't see her…" He tried to make the Master comfortable in his arms.

"Nope, you didn't see her. And now you don't see _her_."

The Doctor frowned and stole a look over at Hally, who was now clutching where the Master had been shot, her skin had gone a deathly pale colour and they could both see that she was in a lot of pain.

"Shit!" Jack followed the Doctor's gaze and ran over to where Hally sat. "Doctor she's been shot…but there's no wound?" Jack took Hally's head in his hands, and he looked into her eyes, "What is it? I don't understand, what has he done to you?" He asked her, but Hally wouldn't reply.

"Romericontotion bond. Obviously not her idea" The Master smirked, "But I think it's lovely, we can both die…together, don't you just love it Doctor?" He grinned at the Doctor.

"You're not dying, don't be stupid it's only a bullet just regenerate." The Doctor tried to sit the Master up but he just smiled at him.

"No."

"One little bullet, come on!"

"I guess you don't know me so well, I refuse." He said matter of factly to the Doctor, who shook his head.

"Please, please regenerate…she's my daughter…we are the only Time Lords left."

"Your daughter?" The Master put on a disgusted face.

"She isn't your daughter, she may have the same name, the same face, but inside she's different, not the carefree, cheerful girl you once knew. No, instead she's full of dark thoughts followed by wrong choices. You call her your daughter, yet you share no concern for her. No that's left down to _handsome _Jack, and doesn't she just know it." The Doctor looked over to Hally with tears in his eyes, she met his gaze for a few seconds, she wanted to say sorry, some part of her didn't even know what she was sorry for. But she needed to say something to him before she died. She had tears streaking down her face, Jack was still trying to wipe them away.

The Doctor turned back to the Master, "You've got to. Come on, it can't end like this, we've found one another again after all this time. We're the only ones left, there's no-one else. REGENERATE!"

"How about that…I win." He glared at the Doctor a smirk crossing his face. "Will it stop Doctor? The drumming will it stop?" Hally watched as the Master's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his spark went out.

She grabbed tightly onto the front of Jack's shirt, holding onto him as if he were life itself. He brushed her forehead gently, telling her to be brave, he kissed her cheek and rested his forehead against her own.

The Doctor looked over at his daughter but couldn't find anything to say to her, he knew she was going to die and yet there was nothing that he could think of to say. Because even though they both didn't realise it, nothing needed saying, they were still family and whatever had happened during that year it hadn't made an impact on either of them towards how they felt about one another. He was her father, and she loved him so much for that just as he loved her for being the daughter he always wanted.

Her grip on Jack loosened as she fell forwards her eyes closed. Jack caught her and held her to his chest, not letting anyone else see the tears falling down his face.


	40. Doctor

Chapter 40: Doctor

The Doctor walked over to his daughters body, it was still limp in Jack's arms. He had taken the necklace from the Master's neck, and as he bent down he unfastened it and put it around hers. It suited her so much more. It was beautiful, so perfect in everyway. He simply sat alongside Jack and looked at her. He could feel Jack's pain, he had been close to his daughter, and Hally had seen him as a valuable friend. Even the Doctor could see that the Master had gotten in the way of what Jack really wanted. What she really wanted, but it was all over now, and time would go on, without her. She who had had the power to create wonders, and destroy them all the same.

The Doctor stood up and touched Jack's shoulder lightly. Jack lifted Hally effortlessly in his arms, and slowly, people started to file out of the room.

Later that day, back on earth, the Doctor stood alongside two columns, both with the bodies of great Time Lords lain upon them. He took the flame from the end of the torch and set alight both columns.

They crackled as they engulfed the bodies. The Doctor took one last sad glance before walking away, unbeknown to the fact that the flames didn't even graze the side of her body.

It was much later into the night, when the fires had burnt out, that her eyes blinked open surrounded by white.


End file.
